Korekuta
by No Uta
Summary: Kagome's older sister Kikyo, is gravely ill. Her chances of recovering are slim. A grief stricken Kagome, cries into the night, pleading to save her sister's life. A demonic spirit answers her call. He uses this opportunity to barter with her, in exchange for healing her sister. Story inspired by Youkai Yume's, doujinshi/comic-Willow. A/U-Angst Friendship Romance Horror Comedy
1. A Desperate Cry

**Disclaimer**: All InuYasha characters are the property of author; Rumiko Takahashi/Shogakukan - Yomiuri TV - Sunrise.

**A/N: **Salutations to all. This is only the second time, I've ever shared any of my Inu fics. This story is currenlty being posted in Dokuga . I've also posted cover art for this story there as well. I have been an active reviewer in here for quite sometime. My good friend Stardust Miko, has encouraged me to share it with all of you here. She has been very supportive and for that I am deeply grateful. This story was inspired by Youkai Yume's doujinshi-Willow.

**Glossary**:

**Korekuta:** Collector

**Elephant** **heart**-**plum** **tree**: A native plum tree to Japan. It is also known as The "blood plum" because of it's dark-red flesh. The fruit is juicy, flavorful, firm as well as heart shaped.

**Baka**: Idiot, stupid, fool, silly

**Kami**: God

**Shojo**: Innocent young girl, teenager or litle girl, virgin

**Onna**: Woman-child

* * *

"Kikyo get me down," squealed Kagome. Kikyo help me!

Kikyo, simply grinned at her younger sister while shaking her head, in a gentle reprimand.

"Kagome, this is the fourth time this week you've managed to get yourself stuck in another blasted, elephant heart-plum tree. One would think you'd learn to climb down by now baka," she teased.

"Hey, you're the baka that taught me how to climb these trees in the first place! It's all your fault; I can't get enough of these mouth watering, red-fleshy heart shaped plums! It makes you responsible in helping me down so there," accused Kagome in a playful tone of voice.

"Eew, it does look like you're biting down into a bleeding heart. It's Kikyo to the rescue - again," sighed the older sibling, exaggerating her defeat in a poor attempt to mask the urge to chuckle.

Both girls quickly broke into fits of laughter as Kikyo, climbed up that blasted tree for the fifth time in a week.

Kagome smiled at the fond memory. It was one of the many she treasured.

**_0o0_**

_'It was but a year ago, that I was causing mischief . Kikyo was always by my side, making certain to get me out of the troublesome situations I've always managed to place myself in. Now my beloved older sister and best friend, lays in a hospital bed, gasping and struggling to breathe. She'd cling to every ounce of air as if it where the very last of it in supply. It was only a matter of time now, before her own body would betray her. She was but a decrepit, shell of her former self rotting from the inside out. Her skin lost it's luster. It grew ghostly pale and pasty-brittle to the touch. Her eyes sunk deep into the sockets of her face. A layer of paper thin skin stretched itself to it's limit, desperately clutching to bone._

_The thyroid cancer she'd been diagnosed with quickly spread throughout her body invading her lungs, filling them with fluid. She'd been placed on oxygen for months. She has now refused any of it and has accepted her fate. Her destiny, to slowly decay from the inside while she is still alive. Father and mother solemnly sit at her bedside, watching the battle between her lungs and the air gradually fail. Have you ever actually thought about it, you know breathing? We do it without thinking. We don't even realize we are doing so. We take it for granted. I've been sitting by Kikyo's beside holding my own breath, until my own lungs forsook me. I myself, must grasp for the very thing my poor sister is literally dying for._

_Here I sit in the darkness of Kikyo's room, with an abundance of it offered freely to me. I can't take this guilt (why her?) it should be me. This is supposed to be her senior year in high-school. She is supposed to enjoy Bunkasai-the anual, Japanese Cultural Festival. She should be preparing for Kombasai-the festival held at the University of Tokyo. She'll never experience any of it. I'm only fifteen; I still have three years before any of that even matters. I doubt I'd even attend any of it. I'm not the social butterfly that my sister is. I dislike crowds, groups and events like those. It's not fair. This is so unfair.'_

**___0o0___**

"Kagome sweetheart," called out her mother, tearing her away from her thoughts.

Kagome, turned her gaze to her mother and nodded in acknowledgement.

"Your father and I must speak with the head nurse. We'll return shortly."

She watched as both parents exited the room, then turning her attention back onto her dying sister. She took hold of one of her frail hands within her own, and began to speak.

"Kikyo , you can't die. You can't miss graduation. Mom and dad need you. You are their rock, the over achiever, the one with a bright future. You can't just fade away into nothingness. No, you can't just die! Kami why have you abandoned my sister? You have forsaken her and my family! Why not just take me? It should be me in this bed, not her! I'd give anything for Kikyo's life. Please I'd give anything, even if it means giving my life for hers. I'd do it this instance, if it meant you could live," sobbed Kagome into the night.

Unbeknownst to the teen, her desperate cry into the night did not fall upon def ears.

Someone-something had been listening, patiently waiting to answer her hopeless call to it.

"You wish to save your sibling shojo," questioned a smooth, baritoned voice from within the shadows, startling Kagome right out of her own skin. She was frightened for both her and Kikyo. She remained eerily still-listening for it to speak again.

"I must be hearing things," she thought out loud.

The voice cooed, "questioning your own sanity, little one?" It was both toying with and comforting her all at once.

"Leave us alone." Kagome, managed to say, barely above a whisper. "Go away."

"Such harsh words, for I... who has come to answer your call. If you wish me to leave you be; I'll do so. You may continue to watch your sister stripped of all dignity, right before she plummets into the void," purred the voice into the darkness.

"My call, y-you heard me?" Kagome's voice cracked, as she miserably failed to hide her shock, laced with fear.

"I will heal your sister. She will gradually recover from this illness. In return, you will surrender yourself to me. You have something imbedded within your walls of flesh that I will acquire, in fair trade for your precious sister's life," hissed the voice.

"Do you agree to these terms?" The faceless entity inquired.

"I agree, I'll give you anything you want! Please just save Kikyo! Please don't let her die such a miserable death! Please help her!" Upon immediately agreeing to meet the demands of this disembodied voice; Her blood suddenly ran cold. The unearthly chill crept it's way to her sternum, causing her to gasp and clutch her chest in pain.

**_ __0o0___**

_'The sounds of her desperate pleas are sheer bliss. The manner in which her voice broke as she begged for my assistance, caressed my senses. It'll sound just as sweet, when she begs for mercy while on her knees, before me. This little onna has just sealed her own fate. She will beg for death, before I am prepared to take what it is I need from her.'_

"It is done. Your life belongs to me. Look to the shadow- I will come for you, Ka-go-me." The voice teased in a now clearly, huskily masculine tone.

"Ka-go-me," she mimicked the way in which it, no... he said her name.

"Kagome dear?" Her mother questioned, jolting the young woman back into reality. "I thought I heard you shouting. Did you fall asleep and have another night tremor?"

**_ __0o0___**

_'My parents are suddenly back in the hospital room. The lights are on and Kikyo is beginning to stir. Did I just dream this entire thing? Of course I did. Kikyo, is beyond saving. What a cruel dream. My baka mind is playing tricks on me. I would have given anything to have really been able to save my sister.'_


	2. Severed Bonds

**Disclaimer:** All InuYasha characters are the property of author; Rumiko Takahashi/Shogakukan - Yomiuri TV - Sunrise.

**A/N:** Gratitude to all who have taken the time to read and or leave a review. There are more chapters of Korekuta in Dokuga, however I will slowly be updating here as well. I can only hope you are enjoying my humble fic so far. :)

* * *

_'A year has come and gone. It is the first of April. The sakura have since blossomed as has Kikyo. My sister has gradually healed, from a terminal stage of cancer. It was nothing short of a miracle as per her oncologist. Mother and father have thanked Kami endless of times. I've had an uneasy feeling as of late. Unusual sensations that coarse through my veins. It is as if my very blood were made of ice. My perception seems a bit off. I can not seem to focus on my chores. I've become absent minded. In fact, today marks an exact year to the date I had that frightening dream. What is this that stirs within me - nerves, but why? Kikyo is finally well enough to return to school. We'll be able to attend together. She was unable to complete her senior year while in remission. I'll have Kikyo to guide me in my sophomore year. I know I should be excited. I just can't shake this unsettling notion. Yeah, I'm just anxious to start high-school and having recently turned sixteen.'_

**___0o0___**

"Heads up!" Kikyo shouted, as a pair of dirty underwear soared through the air, mercilessly slapping Kagome in the face.

"Hey, who's are these? Have they been washed? They better be clean Kikyo-chan," threatened a startled Kagome.

"They are yours. Don't you recognize them - not even mother wears such dated undergarments," chuckled Kikyo. "They look like granny panties, by the way they are indeed dirty," her lips settled into contemptuous smile.

"They are not granny panties! They are comfortable! You said they are unwashed, eeeeeeew so gross!" Kagome flung the undies back at her older sibling.

"Why are you two bakas yelling at one another? Ya sound like two cats in heat," teased a raven-haired young man, as he winked at Kagome.

"Tsssh, who let you in?" Kikyo rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"Keh, your mom let me in wench," his response, a dismissive one.

"Hey Kagome, we were supposed to meet for lunch." He let out an unintentional small sigh of disappointment. "Guess ya forgot again."

"Catch," Kikyo tossed Kagome's filthy undergarments at her sister's male acquaintance.

"You may want to reconsider going out to lunch with a girl that wears, her grandmother's bloomers," she snorted right before exiting Kagome's bedroom.

Her companion, playfully cocked his head to the side. His lengthy, ebony locks framing his striking masculine, features "You wear your grandmother's bloomers?" He began to examine the undergarments.

Kagome yanked the panties away. "Give me those damn it!," quickly tossing them out of his reach.

"Kikyo sure has changed. I uh - am happy she's better, but she's sort of a bitch now." He reluctantly admitted his observations as of the last year.

"My sister has been through hell on earth. She is still adjusting, just drop it, ok?" Kagome shifted uncomfortably, she knew her childhood friend was correct.

_'Kikyo will come around. She just needs time is all.'_

**___0o0___**

Something was definitely not right. He felt a sudden and unexplained urge to shield her. "Oi Kagome, why are ya always lost in thought. You keep forgetting when we've got plans. Count on me, I'll protect ya from whatever it is. Even if it's from your asshole sister." He fervently wrapped an arm around his friend's tense shoulders. The vehemency of his hold on her, left them both in astonishment.

Kagome leaned into him. Her body immediately responding to his. Both of them remained this way, for quite some time.

"Kikyo's not an asshole," said Kagome breaking the silence between them.

"She's a rude bitch."

"Inuyasha!"

"Hey, ouch whaddya do that for?"

"Don't talk about my sister that way."

"Feh...Fine."

As the two continued their playful bantering, the bedroom lights abruptly shut off. Kagome, attempted to walk toward the window and pull the curtains open to allow the daylight in. She realized she could not move. She was paralyzed right where she stood. InuYahsa was no where to be found, as if he was never there. All that remained was darkness.

"I-InuYasha," she called out. "This isn't funny." She wanted to believe this was one of his many mischievous pranks.

"Have you forgotten me already, shojo?" A familiar silky, timbre taunted from behind her.

Kagome immediately stiffened. She could feel his icy breath upon the nape of her neck. Her blood began to run bitterly cold yet again. She could feel the veins in her arms struggle to incase the frozen liquid inside of them. Her chest felt constricted. It was as if the walls of her own heart refused to pump this foreign substance that circulated through her.

"Am I dreaming again?" She pathetically thought out loud.

"Silence," his tone firm and authoritative.

"Your life- it belongs to me. No male may touch what is mine. Until, I am ready to collect that which you have freely given. Disobey me and I'll dismember your...friend before your very own eyes, as he still breathes. Is this clear Ka-go-me?," mocked the resonant voice.

"Y-yes?" The tremble in her voice was apparent.

"Speak," he commanded.

"What are you? What do I call you?"

_'Kagome, you imbecile. Why are you talking to it-him whatever? He's right behind me and I can't move!'_

"Kami help me," she pleaded. " I can't move!"

A sonorously thunderous laughter erupted in her ears. A gelid, syrupy liquid poured out of them. The sides of her face caked in it. Kagome attempted to scream. No sound would escape her throat. Her vocal cords hardened, her saliva congealing inside of her esophagus.

"I am your God. Pray to me and I shall cease your suffering," he demanded.

Kagome's nasal passages commenced to loosen. The muscles in her neck now slightly relaxing, enough to allow her to utter a few words.

Gasping, " I pray to yo..." once again her throat developed a thickness to it - instantly silencing her.

"Your prayers belong to this, Sesshomaru-sama, continue." He instructed her with an air of omnipotence.

Once again, her vocal cords unconstrained themselves.

"Sessh-Sesshomaru sama, I pray to you. I can't move. Help me...please," she begged. Her voice was strained, from his manipulation of her body.

He released his hold on her. She was suddenly free of his frozen chains, yet she did not dare move. He remained behind her.

An otherworldly, however tender, clawed hand took liberties and caressed her still soaked face. Considerate fingers, lightly smeared the liquid upon her lips. Instinctively she licked them. It was metallic in taste.

"Taste your very own life source. Defy me, and I'll have you feast upon the blood of your male companion."

The curtains began to rustle, her bedroom window-open. The sun poured into the room, illuminating Inuyasha's, chocolate colored eyes. He smiled down at her. He still held her firmly against his chest. At this sudden realization, she scrambled out of his secure arms.

The blood was all gone. Sessho- she wouldn't dare say his name, however he was also no longer present.

"Are you ok?" Inuyasha reached his hand out to her in comfort. Kagome backed away, a little less frightened as to not alarm him any further.

"I'm just fine, thanks." She forced a smile for his benefit.

"Say, Kagome; when did you turn the lights off and open the window?"


	3. Peculiar Prayer

**Disclaimer: **All InuYasha characters are the property of author; Rumiko Takahashi/Shogakukan - Yomiuri TV - Sunrise.

**A/N:** I offer my heartfelt gratitude to those of you that have taken the time to leave a review as well as to the silent observers.

* * *

_'I am still in disbelief that I start my first year of high school today. I should be excited, however my mind is restless. My thoughts ar__e perturbed, consumed with a sense of foreboding unease. It has been two weeks since the incident with Sessho – not going to say his name. The notion of __his name alone petrifies me to the depths of my very core. I've also been avoiding __Inuyasha. I fear for his life. I have felt this thing's, this be__ast's power. My intuition tells me that he was taking it easy on me. I can't begin to contemplate what he'd do to Inuyasha, if he should embrace me again. I'll simply have to continue to evade him is all. He is a year ahead of me. The chances of having any of the same classes are slim. Thank Kami-err, I am thankful for small miracles._

_Kikyo and I were supposed to walk to school together today. It must have slipped her mind. Her former school mates have graduated. My sister is a year behind from being in remission. She's most likely thrilled to make new friends. I'll just finish the breakfast mom left and begin this journey on my own.'_

[_"I am your God."_]

_'Oh, please no.'_

["_Pray to me"_]

_'Oh no, not this-not now-not today.'_

[_"Your prayers belong to this, Sesshomaru-sama"_]

"I pray to Sesshomaru-sama please stop," Kagome shouted. "I beg you to make it stop!" Her eyes shut tight in peril. An abundance of tears spilling, staining her porcelain skin.

Inuyasha stood aghast with the back door to the kitchen open and in hand, as the horrific scene unfolded before him. There sat his dearest friend, screaming in terror and incapacitated by what appeared to be a vivid dream of sorts. He couldn't bare to observe any more and swiftly came to her side.

He took hold of her shoulders as she sat immobilized in her chair. "Kagome, wake up," his tone raised in alarm. "Pull yourself together!"

Wide terror-stricken, crisp blue eyes stared into his. "No Inuyasha, let me go! Please let go of me!" Her feeble attempts to force him to release her, informed him of all he needed to know. Despite her weak efforts to remove him off her person, he enveloped her delicate frame into his vigorous embrace.

"You are safe." He whispered into her neck, inhaling her scent. She always smelled of lavender and vanilla.

"Please Inuyasha, don't…" Was all she could muster as she sobbed into her friend's safeguarding, wall of a chest.

He stroked her satiny mane. "Everything's ok now. Go wash your face and I'll walk ya to school."

Kagome nodded in agreement, climbing the stairs that lead to her bedroom to freshen up as instructed.

**__0o0__**

_'This shit ain't right. What in the hell did I walk into? Why in the fuck was she praying to a Sesshomaru? Guess she's having more of those weird assed nightmares. Her mom said she started having them when Kikyo was still sick. I've only heard about them, never seen it 'till today. I can't fucking believe that wench of a sister she's got. I saw her walking to school with some guy, as I was also on my way there. I approached the selfish bitch;'_

"Where's Kagome?"

"Home I suppose."

"Thought you two were walking to school together?"

"Something better came up." Kikyo sneered and motioned to the much taller fellow, now standing behind her.

Inuyasha took in the unusual male's appearance. He was definitely too old to be a student. His slick, white hair pulled back into a tidy ponytail. The older man's amber gaze bore into him, as if searing holes into his very skull.

"What the fuck are you looking at?" Inuyasha demanded in an abrasive and indignant tone.

The eccentric male flashed Inuyasha, a devious grin."Hn, pitiful" was his only response.

"Indeed," Kikyo snorted in revulsion.

Inuyasha, retained his composure keeping his balled up fists firmly at his side. "Watch your fucking mouth asshole," he warned.

The peculiar man extended a hand out to the younger woman. "Let us leave him, come Kikyo," he ordered, in a velvety tone.

_'That son-of-a-bitch was a grade A douche bag. Keh- that baka whore left Kagome behind for some guy.'_

**__0o0__**

"I-I am sorry," came a small voice from the foot at the stairs, drawing him out of his reminiscent state.

"What for? How are ya feeling Kagome?"

"I'm sorry for what happened." Kagome hung her head in shame, averting her eyes.

At the sight of his friend's demeanor, he rapidly crossed the room closing the distance between them. He positioned himself before her, lightly cupping her chin.

"Look at me," he coerced her, firmness and concern entangled in his words.

Kagome hesitantly held her head up for him. Azure-colored irises met chestnut-colored pools, brimming with ardor.

"Don't ya ever do that again," He amiably chastised her. "You look me in the eyes. Got it?"

Kagome feigned a smile for him. It was the least she could do after – everything.

Inuyasha precipitously took hold of the small woman-child's elbow. "Come on, I'm walking ya to school."

Kagome nervously bit into her bottom lip, frightened of what the rest of the day held.


	4. Obstacles

**Disclaimer:** All InuYasha characters are the property of author; Rumiko Takahashi/Shogakukan - Yomiuri TV - Sunrise.

**A/N:** As always, gratitude to all readers. Many thanks to those that have taken the time to leave a review. It helps to serve as inspiration.

"Welcome to Horikoshi High School," said Inuyasha, striving to simulate optimism in his tone.

"It's such a large building and look there's a pool," Kagome chirped

Inuyasha gifted his friend with a tender smile. He was exhausted from the events that transpired earlier in the morning. Most of all, he was profoundly concerned for the well being of his younger companion. They'd have to go their separate ways eventually. He detested having to leave her to her own devices in such a state.

He took hold of her wrist. "Let's go get your schedule for the year." Kagome trailed behind him, observing all of the elaborate art work, adorning the school halls.

"Higurashi! Over here!"

Inuyasha instantly about-faced nearly colliding with another student, a young man with short, straight light-auburn hair. His facial features, smoother and less rugged than his own. He allowed a faint snarl to escape his lips, as he stood in-between the young male and female.

"H-hello Inu."

"Whaddya want Hojo," Inuyasha loutishly interrupted.

"Hi Hojo. "Kagome meekly greeted her classmate, barely peeking over the protective broad shoulder belonging to her friend.

"I was uh- wondering if," a sheepish Hojo, managed to confess ,"you'd grant me the honor of walking you to your first class?"

"You ain't walking me to class bastard," bellowed an irate Inuyasha,

"Well-uh-I that was meant for," Hojo verbally floundered , searching for the correct words.

"No means no, ya perverted prick." Inuyasha maintained his unremitting stance, affirming his unspoken claim over the girl.

His message was unambiguously received. "Best wishes on your first day, Higurashi." Hojo gathered what was left of his pride and gradually backed away.

"Let's go get your schedule before we are both late to our classes."

Inuyasha lead the way to the administrations' office, with Kagome following close behind. As they arrived:

"You must have a thing for lost puppies and old women's bloomers," goaded a familiar voice from across their intended destination.

"Kikyo," gasped Kagome. "That's private!" She was mortified at her words. She was talking about her underwear in the presence of what appeared to be newly made acquaintances. They snickered at her expense.

"Shut your mouth, filthy wench! Where's that old asshole you ditched your sister for? Did he get what he wanted from ya? I bet he did," chided Inuyasha. He was heated over the blatant mistreatment of her own flesh and blood.

Kikyo folded her arms across her chest, feeling defensive over the matter.

"He is obviously not a student you dense oaf. I met him while I was still sick and in the hospital. He's my former radiologist and he's not old! He's in his twenties," Kikyo protested. "What business is it of yours anyway?"

"That piece of shit was your radiologist? It's my business when you leave your sister stranded, for some baka assed mother fucker with a white pony tail!"

Inuyasha felt a light tug upon his sleeve.

"Can we just go, please," whimpered Kagome, as tears welled up in her eyes.

"Bye bye Inubaka," taunted Kikyo.

"Bye slut," Inuyasha retorted.

The pair made their way into the administrations' office, obtaining their much needed schedules. Each exchanging copies of the other's itinerary.

Anxiety clung to Kagome's every feature. It held her usual smile captive from his view. "I'll walk ya to your first class even though we're already late," he offered, having noted her current disposition.

"I'm so sorry for all of this."

"Oi, quit that shit."

"Sorry."

"What'd I just say woman?"

"S-so..." Kagome let out a small giggle, choosing to remain tight-lipped.

They walked the rest of the way to her class in silence. Upon reaching the door to her stop. She unexpectedly threw her arms around Inuyasha, pressing her face against his unyielding chest.

"Thank you for walking me to school and walking me to class. Thank you for defending me to Kikyo. I don't believe I could have gotten through the morning without you. You truly are my best friend," she expressed into his taught upper body.

He despised having to release her. He couldn't help the drive to shelter his friend, more so as of late. He'd always cared a great deal for her well being, however not to this enormity. It's progressively escalated, as of the last few weeks. He enfolded her into his well defined arms all the more.

_'Get a grip man. It's just class. What is going on with you? Can't be glued to her side ya know? You've got a life. She's got a life well, I don't think she does ever since Kikyo has been an ass to her. What the hell am I supposed to do? I just want to be close like this for as long as-as. Hell I don't know! I just want to keep her safe, from Kikyo, Hojo and from her stupid nightmares.'_

"I"ll always be here Kagome. I'll never ditch ya or forget about ya."

"I'd be a mess without you, Inuyasha."

"Yeah, ya would be."

Inuyasha heard the classroom door open from behind them. It didn't matter to him. He still maintained the frail girl, cocooned with in his embrace.

"You must be Higurashi, Kagome," a stern, gruff, low and imposing voice acknowledged her.

Inuyasha felt Kagome suddenly stiffen in his arms.

"Tardiness will not be tolerated, Ka-go-me."

Kagaome immediately broke free of Inuyasha's embrace, whirling around covering her ears and tightly closing her eyes.

_'Has he found me? Has he followed me to school? Did he see me in Inuyasha's arms? Please, please do not let it be so. He'll kill him!'_

Kagome felt gentle yet virile hands lightly wrap themselves around her wrists. They took great care in removing her own hands from her ears.

"Ms. Higurashi," inquired the same voice, only this time it was a hair softer. "Are you well?"

Kagome opened her eyes to find a pair of golden-colored ones, staring back at her. She scanned his face. His complexion was fair, fairer than Inuyasha's for certain. His jaw was well sculpted as were his cheek bones. He possessed a regal nose. His brows had a silver tint to them, as did his hair. His hair was fine and straight, maintained in a cut that allowed his locks to flow freely, just below the chin. It framed his jaw nicely.

"I am your professor. You may refer to me as, Mr. Korekuta. Collect... yourself and bid your schoolmate farewell."

**A/N: **If you'd like to see what Sesshomaru looks like when he takes the human forms of, Mr. Korekuta and as well as Kikyo's therapist (who has made his first appearance in the thrid chapter). Please go to my profile and click on the link, The Many Faces of Sesshomaru.


	5. Innocence Spilled

**Disclaimer: **All InuYasha characters are the property of author; Rumiko Takahashi/Shogakukan - Yomiuri TV - Sunrise.

**A/N:** I apologize for taking so long in updating. I often work 70 plus hours a week. I want to thank all of you that have been following Korekuta. Reviews are always appreciated, however knowing that you guys are reading this means very much to me. I am very grateful to you all. A small warning. This story will contain violence, volatility, sadism and many other unpleasantries. It will continuously get worse, tee hee. May you find as much joy in reading the twisted and grotesque, as I find in writing it.

Kagome exhaled in relief. "It's just my teacher," she reminded herself. "It's probably first day of school jitters," she convinced herself, in an attempt to expel all contemplation of - the faceless being's voice, which possessed her thoughts.

"I've gotta go to class." Inuyasha stole a quick glance at her professor. He seemed decent enough. "Lets meet up in the courtyard for lunch," he suggested over his shoulder, as he turned to leave for his classroom.

Kagome watched in silence, as the last of his raven tresses disappeared from her line of sight.

"I am sorry that I am late, Mr. Korekuta," she offered as sincere as an apology as possible.

He lowered his gaze to meet hers, causing a few silver strands of his hair to tousle out of place. The mid-length style he kept, formed to his sculpted features.

"Your apology is adequate," he acknowledged. "You may also regard me as sensei." He made no attempt to mask the honey-colored orbs, deliberately sweeping across every facet of her appearance.

Feeling her temperature rise slightly, Kagome suppliantly nodded. She experienced a sense of unexplainable vulnerability in his presence. He gracefully stepped to the side and held the door open for her. "Enter and select a seat."

Kagome settled on a desk located closest to the exit. Her knees betrayed her. They felt tremulous. She unwieldy clutched the side of her chair using it as a crutch, to maintain balanced while maneuvering her body until she was finally seated. She observed her new professor begin to introduce himself to his pupils. They all seemed to be listening intently. He began to write his name on the black board. His ample hand glided effortlessly across it's surface. Her eyes aimlessly followed it's every move - every fluid motion. "What an unusual name," she pondered. Her's wasn't exactly the "norm". He was a language arts professor. He began to discuss the dynamics of his class and that the material covered, would be the work of Edgar Allan Poe. His voice was melodious. It lulled her into a tranquil state. Her eyes grew heavy, succumbing to the ballad which stroked and mollified her unease. Her breathing slowed as did her pulse. Her vision became blurred. She felt herself slipping under.

"Ms. Higurashi," summoned an imperious, masculine voice. "I've asked that you read this quote for the second time."

Jolted from a previously engrossed state, "y-yes sensei," she responded. Overwhelmed with embarrassment for having dazed off, she scanned the room out of curiosity. There were no students in the class, only she and the professor remained. Raising her head from her seated position, not wanting to make eye contact she found the courage to ask, "Where are the other students?" The young woman desperately tried to get up, only to find herself unable to move her legs. Her lower extremities had no range of motion. They felt like blocks of ice. She found herself confined to her chair, bound by invisible chains of bitter steel.

He briskly closed the distance between them. He towered over her. A long, almost translucently pale finger pointed onto a specific place in her book "read," he commanded.

Kagome felt she had no choice but to comply to his demands, and so she gave in;

"And all I loved, I loved alone."

[Edgar Allen Poe, Alone]

The same semiopaque digit pointed at another place on the very same page, "read".

"In the autumn tint of gold

From the lightning in the sky

As it pass'd me flying by

From the thunder, and the storm

And the cloud that took the form

(When the rest of Heaven was blue)

of a demon in my view."

[Edgar Allen Poe, Alone]

He took hold of the sides of her desk with both hands and loomed over, purposely forcing his forehead against her own. His every breath, lightly brushed her face with it's wintry hand. She heard the distinct sound of scratching on her desk, quickly lowering her-eyes, she came upon elegant, clawed fingers tearing the wooden surface. She immediately shut her eyes as tightly as she could. Her eyes were abruptly forced open. Her eyelids were on fire from the sting of almost being ripped apart by a hidden source of power. Her head ensnared by the same unseen energy, giving her no opportunity to turn away from him.

She found herself, helplessly staring into igneous pools of gold encircled by hues of garnet. She wanted to cry out for help, but had no voice. Her throat was also held captive by that which was not visible to the naked eye. An indigo colored, crescent moon began to form upon his forehead. There were two magenta stripes starting to line each chiseled cheek. His silver locks began to grow and lighten in color.

He graced her with a depraved grin, baring his fangs. "You will beg me to end you, before I am through," he tormented in the most consolatory of tones.

A sweltering glutinous fluid secreted from within her thighs. It drizzled down her lower limbs, saturating the white tights she wore underneath her plaid, pleaded skirt. She'd thought she'd urinated herself.

His nostrils flared as he inhaled sharply. "The exquisite aroma of innocence spilled." A sardonic laughter rumbled from the depths of his chest.

Kagome unexpectedly regained the use of her legs. There were students in every chair. Mr. Korekuta was still standing and writing lesson plans on the chalkboard.

An immediate wave of relief washed over her. "It was but a dreadful daydream," she told herself. She casually grazed one side of her desk with her hand and froze in place. She placed her other hand on the other side. She could feel damage on the surface. Upon removing her hands, she discovered distinct claw marks. A stabbing sensation inundated her lower abdomen. She wrapped one arm around her stomach. Her bottom half felt tacky and doused. She gazed down and with her free hand, raised her skirt slightly above her thigh only to find her tights were coated in blood. The young woman immediately sprang from out of her seated position, knocking both chair and desk over, startling her classmates as she burst out the door.

"Ms. Higurashi!" Mr. Korekuta called after her as she ran.

Kagome crumbled into a bloody heap upon the floor, clutching her stomach in agony. "P-please, no more, " she pleaded as her professor stood over her collapsed form.

He gallantly placed himself on bended knee beside her. "You will see the school nurse." He gathered her into surprisingly gentle, burly arms.

"I-I am bleeding f-from," she pitifully stated.

"Be still little one," he reassured her as he carried the dainty young woman, into the nurse's office.

**_oOo_**

_'She must remain untouched. I cannot have her tainted. I'll not allow it. I will feast upon her chasteness. My little shojo - mine.'_

A low growl escaped his lips as a knock came from the outside of his classroom door. He knew exactly who it was-the young male.

"Enter," he instructed.

Inuyasha let himself in. He casually leaned against the wall. "Say teach, Kagome never made it to lunch. I heard some rumors. What happened to her?"

"She has fallen ill. The school nurse will know the hospital information."

Inuyasha's eyes shot open. "Kagome's in the hospital? What in the hell happened?"

He refused to make eye-contact with the student. He was beneath him, beneath that which belonged to him. "Someone in her current state, is in no need of such filth for company."

"Feh- what the fuck ever teach," Inuyasha scoffed, slamming the door behind him.

_'What an asshole. Keh - he reminds me of that white-haired, bastard Kikyo was hanging all over.'_


	6. Tsukino

**Disclaimer: **All InuYasha characters are the property of author; Rumiko Takahashi/Shogakukan - Yomiuri TV - Sunrise.

**A/N: **I'd like to give a few special shout outs to KShadeslady, Amaya Rosanguard and Silver Moon for their wonderful reviews. Thank you so very much for taking the time to share your thoughts. It is very inspiring. Another special shout out to my bud Stardust Miko, for encouraging me to share my fic and for getting on my arse to update. I am also grateful to those that have been silently following Korekuta. It lets me know you are reading this and that means very much to me.

**Glossary: **Tsukino - of the moon

* * *

She opened her eyes, gradually taking in the anomalous surroundings. '_Where am I?'_ It began to register that she lay in a hospital bed. There was an unpleasant sensation in her throat. She could not swallow properly. Her nasal passages burned. There was something lodged in her trachea, another foreign object forced into her nasal cavities. Kagome raised a hand to examine her face. _'What are all these tubes? They are like the ones Kikyo wore when she was ill.'_

"Kagome," called a faint yet familiar voice.

She immediately scanned the dimly lit room. Her eyes settled on a figure seated across from her. Her vision began to gradually center itself upon a full head of unruly onyx colored tresses. The more she concentrated on the silhouette before her, the more she realized it was the form of a well-built male. A myriad of intravenous lines protruded from his body. He appeared to be immobilized. She followed the direction of the IVs. The path lead to her own - they were connected. She immediately wrapped a hand around the tube that invaded her esophagus and pulled. It did not budge.

"Kago-me help," pleaded the strained voice of InuYasha.

At the sudden realization at who sat facing her, Kagome began to frantically yank on all of the hollow plastic cylinders that encompassed her orifices. Her incoherent cries of despair coupled with his pleas for aid, binding them in an exquisite, befouled melody of anguish.

"You have continuously failed to heed the warnings given to you, Ka-go-me," teased the recognizable voice of her tormentor and captor.

The tenebrous being stood behind Inuyasha, towering over his vulnerable frame. She could scarcely make out his features, yet it wasn't necessary. His mellifluous tone was etched into her memory. His very presence all-consuming. There was no escaping him.

Red liquid commenced to draw itself from within Inuyasha's body, thickly coating the inside of their connective ducts.

"Drink, feast off his very life force. Savor it as it drains into your gullet," he commanded in a tender, singsong caressing voice.

Inuyasha's agonizing moans intensified the more his vital spark was extracted. Kagome urgently wrenched at their vampiric restraints in an attempt to free her childhood friend. The further she fought the closer his life's essence came, until the pungent viscid liquid, violated her throat and nasal cavities. She helplessly gurgled as she choked on the sanguine fluid.

"Consume him, my disobedient little onna. This is the cost of your defiance. You belong, you pray, and you obey, only this Sesshomaru-sama."

**_oOo_**

"I will obey! I will pray!" Kagome cried out as she thrashed about in her sleep.

_'My poor sweet sister. She's been plagued by horrid nightmares.' _ Kikyo placed a consoling hand on her younger sibling's face, "Kagome, wake up it's just a dream." Kagome opened her eyes to find her sister lovingly smiling down at her. "You gave us all quite a scare. How are you feeling?"

Kagome shifted uncomfortably in the hospital bed."I'm not certain how to feel. I had terrible lower abdomen pains during class and then had an accident."

"You've experienced a hemorrhage. The doctor's believe it may be stress related. Tests were conducted and nothing abnormal was found, however you did lose quite a bit of blood. You'll be kept overnight as a precautionary measure. Inuyasha will visit with you shortly," Kikyo assured the young woman.

Kagome stared at her older sister in shock. _'Kikyo seems like her old self again. I'm so glad she's finally coming around.' _

**_oOo_**

Kagome perked up the moment she laid eyes upon her dearest friend. He coolly leaned against the door frame of her room. "Inuyasha, oh Inuyasha I am so happy to see you! Please come closer!"

The young man quickly crossed the room, nodding towards Kikyo's direction in acknowledgement. Kikyo offered him a sincere grin. He sat on the other side of the bed, across from his friend's sister. He suddenly found himself in a vice-like embrace.

"I'm so relieved you are ok," she sobbed into the protective wall of his chest.

Inuyasha engulfed her frail frame, crushing her against him. "That's my line," he whispered into her neck.

"You two star crossed lovers break it up. I want to introduce Kagome to my former radiologist, Tsukino," a nervous giggle escaped Kikyo's lips.

Kagome observed the porcelain skinned, white-haired older male as he positioned himself at her sister's side. His lengthy mane tidily styled into a high ponytail. His golden irises gave her pause. "Good evening," he insouciantly greeted. She sensed Inuyasha's immediate discontentment while in the man's company.

Tsukino was also aware of the adolescent's discomfort with his person. "Your hostile nature is of no aid to her condition. It may be the very cause of her hemorrhaging in the first place. You should take your leave."

A perplexed Inuyasha tilted his head to the side at this sudden bit of information. "Hemorrhaging, from where?"

Tsukino massaged his temples in between his thumb and index fingers in vexation. "Where all women bleed from - you feeble-minded halfwit."

"Where all women bleed from," Inuyasha repeated out loud to himself. "Oh - huh - how in the fuck did I make that happen?"

Kikyo shook her head in disbelief, with a hand placed firmly over her mouth to keep her amusement hidden.

"How in the hell did you know where she was bleeding from anyway, fucking pervert?" An outraged Inuyasha demanded answers.

Tsukino made direct eye contact with Kikyo, as a response to the young male's inquiry.

Kagome felt both horrified as well as appalled by this revelation, "Kikyo, how could you?"

The older sibling quickly concealed her face underneath her own hair, "gomen."

Tsukino loomed over the bedridden woman-child, pinning her down with his menacing amber orbs. "I am a member of this hospital's faculty, of course she'll disclose such matters to me. Further more, as a former patient of mine we are linked. Kikyo owes no one any explanations. Cease this ungrateful behavior at once," the radiologist rebuked.

"Back off asshole!" Inuyasha was immediately up on his feet. "You were a prick when I first met you and you're still one now."

Kikyo also rose to her feet to face Inuyasha. "Perhaps Tsukino is correct. You shouldn't be here and are probably the culprit behind her stress."

"You know that isn't true!" Kagome yelled in defense of her friend.

Kikyo continued her verbal onslaught. "In fact you are a crass lowlife and my sister is too stupid to realize it. Leave Inuyasha."

"How 'bout letting Kagome decide for herself - bitch," Inuyasha countered with an insult of his own.

"The patient is in no condition to make such decisions. Be gone or I shall have you forcefully removed from the premises," Tsukino apathetically stated.

Inuyasha looked to Kagome, a shroud of doubt plagued his features. "I'll be ok. I'm only here for the rest of the night. I'll see you when I get home." She feigned a small smile for his benefit.

Inuyasha bent down, placing a tender kiss upon his cherished friend's cheek . His lips amorously trailed alongside her jawline, then to the delicate flesh of her earlobe. Her body quivered in response to his touch. "Tomorrow," was all he whispered before pulling away and making his exit.

As soon as Inuyasha was no longer in her line of sight, Kagame's expression darkened. Her piercing gaze fixed on her older sister. "What is wrong with you? Why are you like this?" She then scorched her male counterpart with the azure flames that danced in her eyes. "How dare you threaten my friend! Who the hell do you think you are?" She turned her attention back to her sister. "I am so sick of your treatment of me - after all I have sacrificed for you! I regret it! I regret it all!"

Confusion set into Kikyo's visage, "What on earth are you going on about?"

"Get out! Both of you get out!" Kagome shouted emphatically, "get the fuck out!"

"I think she's had too much stimuli for one day." Kikyo voiced her observation to Tsukino.

"Hn," was his only response.

Kikyo acquiesced her sister's demands and took her leave; however, Tsukino lingered behind stopping just underneath the door frame, with his back facing her.

"Why are you still here?" Kagome challenged the snowy-haired male.

"You've expressed regret. Were you sincere?" His interest had been piqued by her outburst.

Kagome gritted her teeth, agitated by his absurd line of questioning. "You couldn't possibly understand what I was talking about or what I've been enduring. Not that it matters to you, but yes. I meant what I said, every word of it. If I could turn back time and undo it all - I would! Now get out!"

"Done," was his final word before leaving her to wallow in her remorse.

**A/N:** If you'd like to see what Sesshomaru looks like when he takes the human forms of, Mr. Korekuta and Tsukino, please visit my profile. Click on the link titled, The Many Faces of Sesshomaru. Thanks again for reading!


	7. Facing Her Demon

**Disclaimer:** All InuYasha characters are the property of author; Rumiko Takahashi/Shogakukan - Yomiuri TV - Sunrise.

**A/N:** Hi guys! Thanks again for taking the time to read and or review this story. Your words serve as encouragement as well as inspiration. Knowing that you are reading this means very much to me. A small reminder, this story in it's entirety is of a disturbing nature. It will only continue to get worse. There will be more little unpleasantries to come. Have a blessed weekend!

* * *

_'It feels good to be in my room, in the comfort of my bed and among my own things. I can't stand hospitals. This entire week of being on bed rest has gone by quickly. __I vaguely remember Inuyasha's visits, however I do remember the creases of concern upon his brow. I'm supposed to return to school in a few days. I don't want to go back, after my embarrassing accident. I wonder who else knows? Sensei knows for certain, how utterly humiliating. How am I to face Mr. Korekuta after that, as well as the meltdown I had in his classroom? Then there's the other students that witnessed the entire fiasco. __My sophomore year's barely begun and it's already been a disaster._

_I am also upset with Kikyo for getting sick in the first place - for the way she treated me after everything I have done to save her from dying. She is ungrateful. Perhaps Inuyasha's right; she's been a fucking bitch ... yet how could I possibly lay blame on her? She knows nothing of what I have condemned my life to. I loathe myself for being so weak. What was I supposed to do; sit there and watch her deteriorate? I can't fault her for any of this. I made an agreement with that savage of a demon. I bargained my life in return for curing Kikyo's illness. I must take responsibility for my own decision. I'll resign to my fate, whatever it may be.'_

A light knock on the bedroom door drew Kagome out from her engrossed state.

"Come in," she invited welcoming the interruption to her musings.

Kikyo allowed herself inside, silently closing the door behind her. A solemn expression claimed her striking features. Kagome studied her older sibling as she gracefully swayed into the room, taking a seat at her bedside. "Kikyo has always possessed extraordinary beauty and elegance," she inwardly acknowledged.

"It is good to see you fully awake and responsive, dear sister." Kikyo's restless fingers toyed with a pillow case. Her gaze was cast upon her own hands.

"I'm sorry," both sisters apologized in unison.

Kagome gently placed both hands on Kikyo's to soothe their fidgeting. "It's ok," she assured.

"No it is not ok. I do not deserve your compassion," Kikyo confessed with tears welling up in her eyes.

"Don't worry about it," Kagome lightly patted her sibling's hands in an another attempt to comfort the young woman's unease.

Kikyo abruptly snatched both hands away. "Do not just wave it all off. My behavior towards you has been inexcusable. Let me offer a proper apology," she urged. Kagome gave a small nod motioning for her to continue speaking.

"I don't quite understand what has come over me over the last year, Kagome. I've had horrific nightmares ever since I've been in remission. I suppose they have a lot to do with my unpleasant disposition. I always perish in my dreams. My remission is always a farce. In the end, I continually die. There is a voice in my head that indicates that you are the cause of my death. My very conscience mocks me. These dreams suddenly stopped about a week ago. Anyway, It doesn't condone how dreadful I have been to you and to Inuyasha. I would like a chance to start over - to be sisters again. I would also like the opportunity to speak with Inuyasha. I owe him an enormous apology. I am also very sorry about Tsukino's conduct. I wanted him to also apologize, but have been unable to get in contact with him this week. Can you forgive me for the way I have been? Do you think Inuyasha will even talk to me after the cruel things I said to him at the hospital?"

"Yeah, yeah I forgive ya wench," came a familiar masculine voice from the doorway.

Kikyo spun her head around in shock. "Inuyasha! You are always eavesdropping! How long have you been standing there?"

With a hint of a grin tugging at the corner of his lips, "long enough baka," the young man responded.

Kikyo rose to her feet leaving Kagome's side. She stood unusually close to Inuyusha, surprising him when she pressed the front of her forehead against his chest. "Gomen' nasai," she apologized barely above a whisper.

He instinctively wrapped one arm around her slender shoulders. "All's forgiven," he softly murmured feeling a renewed sense of sympathy for his best friend's sister.

A disquieting retch accompanied by a stomach-churning gurgle reverberated in the atmosphere, shattering his equanimity. The woman had collapsed against him. He swiftly captured her with in his one arm, supporting her head with his free hand. She gasped for breath, coughing and gagging until fulvous chunks of tissue were purged from the depths of her intestines. A spray of coagulated scarlet discharged from her throat, spattering his face.

Kagome looked on in horror, her body crippled by the events unfolding before her very eyes.

Inuyasha shouted for the sisters' parents to call an ambulance.

The entire scene unraveled in slow-motion inside of her head. Her best friend cradling Kikyo in his arms; his face and chest drenched in garnet. Her mother's tear stained face as she cried out, "why kami, why?" The despondent countenance that plagued her father's face as he clutched onto their mother.

The paramedics eventually arrived. An oxygen mask covered her nose and mouth, only to shortly be splattered in the crimson she expelled from within. It was then that she was strapped down to a gurney and removed from the home. Inuyasha was instructed to remain with Kagome, while both parents followed the emergency vehicle.

Kagome stared vacantly in Inuyasha's direction. " You should clean up," she suggested.

"Will ya be alright if I leave you alone to do that?" The dejection in her voice left him unsettled.

"I'll be fine, go ahead." She cautiously monitored him until she heard the shower run.

"I take it back! I take it back! I pray to you Sesshomaru-sama! I didn't mean it!" Kagome called out prepared to face her demon.

"I know you can hear me! I know you're here! You are always everywhere, please come out," - silence.

"Shesshomaru-sama," her voice trailed off.

"Who are you hollering at?" Inuyasha inquired as he dried his ebony mane with a towel.

A sinking sensation in her stomach took hold as only she and Inuyasha remained in her bedroom. Her prayers were left unanswered.

_'What have I done?'_


	8. Non Compos Mentis

**Disclaimer: **All InuYasha characters are the property of author; Rumiko Takahashi/Shogakukan - Yomiuri TV - Sunrise.

**A/N:** I've included a recap of what occurred in the previous chapter, being that this one is a direct continuation of the last. I thank you all for reading as well as for your reviews. It was actually a particular review that inspired me to take this chapter this route and for that I am grateful.

* * *

"I take it back! I take it back! I pray to you Sesshomaru-sama! I didn't mean it!" Kagome called out prepared to face her demon.

"I know you can hear me! I know you're here! You are always everywhere, please come out," - silence.

"Sesshomaru-sama," her voice trailed off.

"Who are you hollering at?" Inuyasha inquired as he dried his ebony mane with a towel.

A sinking sensation in her stomach took hold as only she and Inuyasha remained in her bedroom. Her prayers were left unanswered.

_'What have I done?'_

**_oOo_**

Inuyasha brought the towel against his bare chest, patting dry the glistening skin spread tautly across his well defined pectorals. "So ... why were you yelling in here all by yourself?" He rephrased his original question, this time lowering his gaze to meet her own.

The young woman's limbs commenced to tremble violently. Terror devoured his cherished dove-eyed friend noting this, Inuyasha let the towel drop. His half-naked dewy form instantly at her bedside; gathering her within a protective moist embrace. A curtain of damp inky locks flowed over her face and shoulders.

"Kikyo's gonna be ok," he whispered against the shell of her ear.

A foreign yet pleasurable sensation traveled down the length of her spine. Kagome shook her head in an attempt to remain focused. "You don't understand. The wish. Kikyo's blood. The nightmares. All my fault! It's all my fault!"

Inuyasha slid both hands down her slender arms until they rested upon her elbows. Tenacious fingers pulled the frantic adolescent off of his body and held her at arms length. "Make me understand," he ordered.

Kagome inhaled sharply, surprised by his vigor and assertive tone. "I only wanted Kikyo to live. He was listening. He came to me cloaked in darkness. He is the shadow. I made a deal with him in exchange for healing my sister. He wants something from me. He said my life belongs to him now. My nightmares and visions are all because of him. The afternoon you came to visit me at the hospital; I made a wish in anger. I wished to take it back. I wished I had never saved Kikyo. That radiologist Tsukino was there when I said it. He asked if I was being sincere about taking it all back. He couldn't have known what I was talking about. He left soon after."

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow in response to her unsound spiel. "Who is this **he?**"

"He is a demonic spirit. His name is Sesshomaru-sama. He has been haunting me ever since Kikyo's recovery. I said I regretted sacrificing myself to save her and a week later she's spewing chunks of blood clots everywhere. Before Kikyo collapsed she confessed that she was also having nightmares. They began during her remission. I think he was haunting her at the same time he was me. It is why she was not herself." Kagome filled him in on the reason behind the peculiarity plaguing the siblings.

Inuyasha attempted to mask his skepticism as he pondered her tall tale.

_'Sesshomaru-sama, I remember that fucked up name. I walked in on her praying to it or some shit like that. She's gone mad. This has gotta be from the stress of Kikyo being sick and then being a bitch to her. She's made all of this crap up in her head. I'm gonna have to keep an even better eye on her from now on. I'll have to stay even closer.'_

"Mr. Korekuta turns into him sometimes," Kagome added as a matter factly.

Inuyasha's left eye began to twitch. "Are you talking about that jackass professor of yours?" He massaged the bridge of his nose with his fingers. _'The wench has lost her fucking mind.'_

"You don't believe me." Kagome averted her eyes in embarrassment.

Her chin was forcibly seized and elevated. "Don't start that looking down crap again."

"I'm sorry."

_'He thinks I am crazy.'_

"Knock that shit off."

_'She's fucking nuts.'_

"I'm s-sorry Inuyasha."

_'__How do I convince him I am telling the truth?'_

"What I'd just say woman?"

_'__She's out of her god damned mind.'_

Kagome raised her gaze to appease her closest friend. " Is this better?"

"Yeah," he sighed deeply before relinquishing his hold on her lower jaw. Inuyasha left her bedside taking up residency in her computer chair. He sat with his back stooped over, elbows resting upon his knees, and palms supporting his face. "Tell me more about this ... demon," he insisted.

Kagome pulled herself out of bed, positioning herself sitting cross-legged at his feet. "I think he's a malevolent spirit. He has come to me in the middle of class. He does horrible things to me, makes me see dreadful visions. He came to me in my room once - with you in it," she paused craning her neck to search his eyes.

Inuyasha nodded his head in approval, "Keep talking."

"You can't see him, but I sure can. Oh yeah and he really dislikes you; threatened to kill you and force feed me your blood on a few occasions," the young woman rambled on.

"Feh," Inuyasha snorted in an effort to suppress a chuckle. He decided to entertain the notion of her story. "Why does your demon-spirit or whatever he is got it in for me?"

Kagome readjusted so that she was sitting on her knees before him. Her eyes cautiously darted around their surroundings before motioning with an arm, for the young man to lean in closer to her.

Inuyasha conceded to her request, looming over her kneeling form. She rose slightly to meet him half way, naively nestling her nose against the exposed flesh of his right jowl. The heat emitting from her breath stroked the tender skin of his lobe as her parted lips drew near.

He tangled a frustrated hand into her raven tresses. "Say it," he rasped.

The young woman let out a small squeak at the gradual tightening of his grip on her scalp.

"He doesn't want you to touch me. I think he's jealous," she confessed almost breathlessly.

"Say what?" Inuyasha recoiled from the girl causing her to topple over, her backside breaking the fall.

"I said," Inuyasha promptly cut her off. "I heard you the first time. Let me get this straight, you're being haunted by some bastard demon, because you owe him for saving Kikyo. You also think Kikyo got sick tonight because you took back wanting to make her better. This spirit wants to kill me because he's jealous. Did I get everything?"

Kagome nodded in response to his inquiry.

"Is that all? Keh, don't you worry. I got this. I'll keep you safe."

_'I'll protect you from yourself.'_

"I don't want you to die!" Kagome sobbed loudly while crawling back to where he sat in the chair.

Inuyasha patted his lap for her to lay her cheek upon. The distraught girl ardently obliged. He tousled strands of her hair to aid in soothing the girl's unease. "I ain't going anywhere."

Kagome's cell phone began to ring from in one of the drawers of the computer desk, startling them both.

Inuyasha retrieved it from it's location, placing it in Kagome's hands.

"Hello mom? How is Kikyo? Yes, we will be ready. I'll see you soon." Kagome handed the phone back to her protective dear friend.

"How is she?" He solicitously queried.

"It is too soon to know. She is in stable condition and can be seen. Mom's on her way to bring us to the hospital, if you want to go that is."

"I'm going with you, but first I need another shirt to wear." He reminded her, flaunting an impish smirk.

A coral hue tinged her cheeks as it registered he'd been shirt-less the entire time. "Oh yes, that! I'll go get you one of dad's t-shirts. I'll be right back."

He eyeballed the young woman intently as she exited the room.

"Alright you son of a bitch! Get your dead ass out here," - silence.

_'Heh I fucking knew there was no Sesshomaru. I've got two words - batshit crazy.'_

* * *

_**A/N:**_ Hi guys! I've decided to give everyone a little treat with some sexual tension between Inuyasha and Kagome, while she finally reveals being terrorised by Sesshomaru and the reasons behind it. I wanted to lighten things up just a tad in this chapter to give everyone a break from all the previous gore. Don't get too accustomed to it, tee hee. Thank you for your time!


	9. Just Desserts

**Disclaimer: **All InuYasha characters are the property of author; Rumiko Takahashi/Shogakukan - Yomiuri TV - Sunrise.

**Glossary:**

**Yakitori: **A Japanese dish of small pieces of boneless chicken, usually marinated, skewered, and grilled. The term "yakitori" can also refer to skewered food in general. There are yakitori restaurants which cater to the style of having a variety of grilled meats on skewers. They may also offer desserts.

**Katsura Otoko:** An incomparably beautiful man who lives on the moon. He is considered a yokai. Legends say that he gazes back at those who gaze up at him. If you gaze long enough, it is said the katsuro otoko will extend his hand and beckon, calling you towards him. With each shake of his hand as he beckons you, your lifespan shrinks. If you stare long enough, you may drop dead right on the spot.

**A/N:** Thank you so very much for all of the reads and kind reviews. I am grateful for both and to everyone of you.

* * *

Kikyo's dark orbs visibly brightened at the sight of her sister and family friend. "You've come," she imperceptibly vocalized.

Kagome hurriedly walked past her parents, settling herself alongside her sibling's tenuous frame. "Of course we came," she reassured. Inuyasha took an impervious stance behind his treasured companion, clasping a protective hand on each of her shoulders. Kikyo glanced at the valiant male with a gleam of approval flickering in her eyes. Inuyasha dipped his chin in accordance. A silent, mutual understanding had been formed between them. He would look after their Kagome. "My Kagome," he declared under his breath.

An unanticipated clamorous grumble echoed within the hospital room walls, surprising all within it. "I am fucking famished," admitted a flustered Kikyo clutching at her stomach. "I'm craving a large bowl of strawberries, whipped cream, with a drizzle of chocolate syrup." Laughter erupted as a wave of relief washed over all in attendance.

"Oi, you gotta a filthy trap wench," Inuyasha playfully chided.

"Says the filthiest and largest mouth among us," Kikyo retorted in merriment.

The sister's parents smiled knowingly at one another. "Inuyasha do you know of any establishment that may have what Kikyo is craving at this hour and if so, will you accompany us?" Mrs. Higurashi extended a hand out for him to take; he reluctantly accepted it, not wishing to leave Kagome's side yet comprehending the necessity to allow the girls privacy. "Yeah, there's a Yakitori joint not far from here. I think they offer dessert. I'll show you." Inuyasha led both adults out of the room, shutting the door behind him.

**_oOo_**

"How do you feel?" Kagome smoothed a tuft of ebony out of Kikyo's eyes to better gauge her response.

"I am well my darling sister," she smiled assuringly. "I must tell you about the Katsura Otoko in my dream."

Kagome grimaced while covering her ears. "Eh - I don't want to hear about your perverted sexual fantasies."

Kikyo rolled her eyes, shaking her head in jocosity. "Will you please listen, you silly thing?"

Kagome folded her arms across her chest. "Fine," she agreed to let her sister go on about this handsome man from the moon chimera; in her head.

"He materialized before me beneath a blue moonlit night. A cloak of glistening snowy satin enshrouded my entire body, luring me to him." Kikyo embraced herself gliding her own lissome fingers against her shoulders. "Aurelian orbs spoke to me without uttering a single word," she continued through heavily hooded eyes. "They whispered promises of an eternal peace; an affirmation of unabridged placidity. An indigo-colored crescent moon adorned his flawless, luminous brow. There were two sets of prismatic magenta stripes on each cheek."

Kagome was transfixed by the vision on display before her. Kikyo appeared adrift in the recollection of her dream - of him. She desperately wanted to scream, to break her sister free from the hold this demon had on her subconsciousness. "Kikyo snap out of it" poured out of her diaphragm. It was as if she'd never spoken. Her sister's mind had gone astray.

The older woman ripped the collar of her hospital gown down to her navel exposing a pair of pert, yet full ivory mounds. She pawed at her own breasts fervidly squeezing and manipulating their supple flesh. "His claws explored around my cranium ethereally scraping behind my eyes, within the very fiber of my bones fondling every vertebrae as they traveled down the length of my spinal column."

Kagome snatched her sibling's wrists, pinning her to the bed. "Wake up! Wake up - fight this!"

Kikoyo slithered and squirmed about like a serpent underneath her grip. "A malefic lover draws near, reigning dread yet alluring," she hissed. "He dwells and festers within your innermost beliefs and convictions. He is part of your essence and he is not. He murmurs of things both vile and bewitching."

Kagome found herself forcibly thrusted onto the bed with Kikyo straddling her hips. An unyielding one-handed grasp imprisoned both her own wrists over the top of her head. Those were no longer her dear sister's eyes looking upon her. Crimson slits lanced through alarmed cobalt spheres. "I will hunt you until the end of days," threatened an all too familiar masculine, velvety voice which emerged from her sister's lips.

Tears formed in the corners of her eyes. "Sessho...", she managed to muster before her jaw was painfully seized in Kikyo's free hand.

"Presumptuous little onna, to think that I would ever let you go; that I'd ever set you free. You remain indebted to me. This Sesshomaru has honored your original request. Your regret, that which you **took back** has no bearing on what I shall collect."

Kagome helplessly watched in disbelief as her tormentor's venomous words and disembodied voice spilled from Kikyo's moving mouth. Foreign sweltering lips fiercely ravaged her own. Unsympathetic fangs nipped, tugged, and gnawed at the tender tissue drawing blood. A fiendish tongue ferally drove itself into an unwilling moist orifice. The taste of savory rust swirled with saliva. It was her sister ... yet not. It was her in body, but not in mind. She closed her eyes but for a moment to blink away tears. As they fluttered open it was no longer Kikyo hovering above her holding her captive. It was not Kikyo who claimed her first kiss.

Kagome abruptly pulled her face away, severing their shared connection. "M-monster," she gasped trying to catch her breath.

The white-haired demon leered down at his prey. "Monsters all are we not?" He gingerly nestled his regal nose into the crook of her neck, drinking in the scent of her chastity. "You try my patience," he warned in a rumbling snarl permitting it to vibrate against the delectable jugular of her throat. "Know your place; I'll not remind you again."

The sibling's parents and Inuyasha returned from their quest for Kikyo's strawberries and whipped cream drizzled in chocolate syrup. Inuyasha let himself into the room first, the adults still trailing behind him. Startled by a half naked Kikyo mounting and restraining Kagome onto the bed, "What in the ever-loving fuck?" He dropped the container with the dessert scattering fruit, cream and syrup at his feet.

Kikyo slanted her head in Inuyasha's direction. She let go of her sister in a nonchalant manner. "Awe I really wanted that," Kikyo pouted disappointedly.

Kagome took this opportunity to make a dash for the phone. "I'll call for a nurse."

"Good put some fucking clothes on for fuck's sake," bellowed Inuyasha, "while I distract your parents."

_'Both of these bitches are insane.'_

* * *

**A/N:** Hi guys! My sincerest apologies for taking two weeks to update. I am currently experiencing pain from a broken tooth and some further damage to my mouth due to a work related accident. I am on antibiotics and heavy pain medication until I have surgery on June 9th. I'm too doped up most days to even think straight. I did my absolute best to power through this chapter. I am not certain when I will be able to update again once I've had the surgery. I can only hope this humble chapter didn't disappoint. For the time being I'll continue to review many of your amazing fics.

Sincerely,

No Uta


	10. Ohayo

**Disclaimer: **All InuYasha characters are the property of author; Rumiko Takahashi/Shogakukan - Yomiuri TV - Sunrise.

**A/N:** Thank you all for all of the reads and amazing reviews. It encourages me to continue to write.

**Glossary:**

**Ohayo:** Informal or casual way of saying good morning.

**Gomen'nasai: **I'm sorry.

* * *

Inuyasha allowed himself in through the backdoor of his closest companion's home as he always had. "Ohayo Mrs. Higurashi," he greeted in the midst of a half-assed yawn.

The older woman took in his disheveled visage. Dark circles muddied the male's customary rich pigmentation. Pronounced creases marred the corners of his mouth, tugging at his lips forming into a slight scowl. He wore an evident exhibit of tension upon his brow - prominent lines replaced smooth tawny skin. His mane was pulled back into an unkempt ponytail. Bedraggled strands of raven fringed about his ample chin. He appeared to have aged ten years.

The woman felt profound sympathy for him. His mother passed when he was an infant, leaving him in the sole care of his father. She'd been acquainted with the Taisho's for many years. The adolescent's father Toga, was also her childhood friend. They attended the very same high school as their offspring. She'd married young and went on to become a home maker. It was on the night before her wedding day that he professed his undying love to her. It was much too late - arrangements were in place. It pained her gravely to reject his affections. Had he spoken the words before hand; perhaps things would have turned out differently. Toga then became immersed in his studies, later becoming the school's psychologist and guidance counselor. His position demanded long grueling hours.

He eventually married. He'd lost his beloved Izayoi due to an undetected and infected portion of placenta - which remained logged inside of her after giving birth to Inuyasha. He never re-married. It was then she reached out to her valued friend, offering to aid him in caring for the boy while he furthered his career. It was the least she could do. Inuyasha grew to become a son in her eyes. He stayed over many a night well into his pre-teen years. To her surprise, he and her youngest became inseparable. The boy was a year older, she expected him to have more of a bond with her eldest Kikyo, who was only six months his senior. The unfortunate decision was made to put a gradual stop to the sleepovers when it became apparent the boy was physically maturing at a much quicker rate than either of her girls. There was no mistaken he took after his father in appearance - rugged and burly in stature.

Mrs. Higurashi lightly brushed a hand across his forehead, sweeping a few tangled locks out of his eyes. "Ohayo Inuyasha," she welcomed him with a warm smile. "Kagome will be down shortly. I am shocked that she's wanting to return to school so soon aren't you?" The woman inquisitively inquired, perchance her daughter may have elaborated further to him.

"I was kinda hoping she'd take the two days off she had left," he shrugged his shoulders with uncertainty. "I was thinking of staying home after the long night we've had," he sighed in defeat, "but she was hell bent on going today. How's Kikyo? The old man staying with her?"

The woman failed to stifle a chuckle. Inuyasha's mannerism's always had that affect on her. "I appreciate you for accompanying her today. Their father is indeed with Kikyo. She'll be receiving test results this afternoon," she explained. "The old man," she jokingly emphasized, "will come get this old hag while you two are in your classes."

"You're not an old hag," Inuyasha snorted at his mother-figure's buffoonery.

"You're here!" The woman-child launched herself at him from the foot of the stairs. Inuyasha effortlessly caught her in a secure embrace. He found himself steadily pressing the entire length of the front of her torso against his own, stirring a curtain of smoldering fire from unexplored regions.

Mrs. Higurashi took note of their proximity, "and this is why there are no more sleepovers," she thought inwardly, taking this as her cue to make an exit. "Have a good day you two," she waved them off and ascended upstairs retiring to her bedroom.

An incandescence wave surged to Kagome's cheeks. She could feel him respond to the nearness of their bodies through the thin material of her skirt. The demon's macabre threat, "Know your place; I'll not remind you again," vexed her every rumination inducing a defensive reaction on her part. She pushed her palms into his chest seeking to create space between them. He countered by coiling one solid arm around her petite waist, impulsively wrenching her back into position.

His grip confined her abdomen inhibiting her breathing. "Don't fight me," he demanded in a bearish tone. "Let me protect you." Inuyasha respired deeply. "Let me keep you close."

"I c-can't breathe," Kagome pitifully panted.

This prompted the stalwart male to loosen his hold on the girl. "Sorry just ... don't pull away from me anymore. It pisses me off."

Kagome did not verbally acknowledge his unabashed request, in hopes that it would eventually slip his mind.

"We should go."

"Yeah, c'mon."

**_oOo_**

The two of them walked to school in complete laconism. The dead air between them was almost maddening to Kagome. Inuyasha was rarely ever silent. It was evident that he was irritable. He escorted her to her locker seeing to it that she gathered her books and then to her classroom.

"Thank you for all that you do, Inuyasha," Kagome spoke with the desire to lift the sullen mood before parting ways.

He retorted with a curt "sure," before turning on his heel and sauntering to his own class.

Kagome entered the classroom. She settled into the desk next to long time friend Yuka.

"Ohayo Higurashi, Kagome," the silver-haired professor greeted. His robust back remained facing her as he commenced to write the outline for day's lessons on the blackboard.

"He looks so sexy in that red tie and black business shirt with the sleeves rolled up just above the elbows," the girl paused gasping just long enough to catch her breath, "tucked into those black slacks. Look at that butt, Kami and those muscular thighs," Yuka snickered playfully. The giggling ebony, short-haired girl leaned into Kagome's shoulder, "How does he always do that? How does he know who is walking into class without so much as glancing their way?

"I don't know, maybe he's damned demon," Kagome sarcastically snapped.

The instructor's hand came to an immediate halt. "Ms. Hi-gu-ra-shi," he sternly reproved, never once turning to meet her gaze. "Is there something you wish to share with the rest of your classmates?"

Kagome glared at Yuka for her incessant tittering. "Gomen'nasai Mr. Korekuta, ohayo."

* * *

A/N: Hi guys! Hooray for writing another chapter while doped up on pain meds while I await surgery on June 9th. I wanted to surprise you with the foreshadowing of Toga "Inu no Taisho" in this chapter. You'll be seeing more of him throughout the progression of the story. In this plot, Inuyasha and Toga are human, however I am full of sneaky surprises; One's I hope you'll all enjoy. I've also added a boy-crazed Yuka for fun. Not too gruesome of a chapter neh? I will admit that I fancy writing of dark subject matters, blood, guts, things that ooze out of orifices, any thing taboo... anywhooo ... I do try to lighten things up in-between all of the disturbing content. I'm certain you've all caught on to Inuyasha's feelings growing stronger for Kagome. The more she needs him the more he wants her. The crazier he thinks she is, the more he wants to protect her. The more she pushes away, the more assertive he becomes. Sesshomaru isn't diggin' this one bit. No sir he's not a happy demonic-spirit. I wanted to get this chapter in before the surgery. I am uncertain of what my recovery time will be. I ask for your patience. I will update as soon as I can.

Sincerely,

No Uta


	11. Lambs

**Disclaimer:** All InuYasha characters are the property of author; Rumiko Takahashi/Shogakukan - Yomiuri TV - Sunrise.

**A/N:** Thank you for all of the reads and amazing reviews. It encourages me to continue to write.

**Glossary:**

**Dai-sensei:** Great teacher or grand master

**Onegai:** Please

* * *

_'The silence between Inuyasha and I from earlier this morning has left me troubled. I realize he doesn't believe anything I've told him about Sesshomaru-sama. I've tried to tell him that his life is in danger. It is why I had to push him away today. It's not what I wanted, but I fear what he'd do to Inuyahsa if I continue to allow him to get closer - if we continue as we are.' _Kagome shifted in her seat, exhaling loudly while pondering recent events. She doodled aimlessly in her notebook, disregarding her professor's teachings - oblivious to Yuka trying to capture her attention.

_'I am apparently still indebted to the despicable demon. Does this mean Kikyo has not relapsed? He did say he'd heal her in exchange for something of mine. He spelled it out for me - shrouded in shadow. I forfeited my life to him that night. I wish he'd just take what the hell wants and be done with it. I don't understand why Inuyasha's companionship is such an issue. Is he really jealous of him? Who's ever heard of a jealous demonic-spirit? We've made a deal. I was angry when I wished I'd never wanted to save my sister. He knows I didn't mean it. He's toying with me right? He said she'd recover from the cancer and my life remains his. I'll just make certain to avoid physical contact with Inuyasha.'_ Kagome allowed another sigh to escape her lips, as she focused on the words she'd scribbled into her notebook;_ 'Asshole demon,_' she inwardly read to herself. She fought the desire to smile. Kami forbid if he saw her with a grin plastered on her face. He'd surely confront her and discover she'd called him a demonic sphincter.

Kagome was plucked out from her pensive state by the slinging of two rolled up pieces of paper to the side of her head. She instinctively directed a scowl at her school-mate Yuka mouthing the words, "what," at the girl. Yuka urgently pointed to the classroom door. A familiar masculine face appeared in the metal door's small window. He motioned for her to step outside. The face did not linger thereafter. _'Shit. Shit. Shit,' _Kagome panicked as she searched for the courage to ask the silver-haired male to allow her to excuse herself. She raised a trembling hand, awaiting to be acknowledged.

He raised his golden spheres taking in her appearance. "Speak," he paused immediately noting the tremor in her outstretched limb, "Ms. Higurashi." His tone softened - as if to soothe her.

"May I please be excused to use the restroom dai-sensei... I-I mean Mr. Korekuta?"

He cocked a silver-tinted eyebrow at her peculiar usage of the honorific._ 'Grand master is it?'_

"You are excused," he regarded her with a flicker of amusement in his eyes.

Kagome clumsily rose to her feet. "Arigato gozaimashita," she bowed quickly before exiting the classroom.

**_oOo_**

"What are you doing out here Inuyasha?" Kagome's voice held a frantic edge to it.

The older male did not meet her gaze. "Walk with me," he ordered.

Kagome hurriedly followed behind Inuyasha apprehensively looking over her shoulder for her sensei. Relief cascaded over the constricted walls of her chest; The demon wasn't anywhere in sight. They moved along within an agonizing iron curtain of stillness. The torturous hush clung heavily onto the air - suffocating and choking the very breath out of her with its wispy tranquil hands. They'd finally reached the school's lush courtyard. Its flourishing gardens were adorned with Japanese maples. Their striking crimson-red leaves greeted them as they danced among the autumn breeze. They came to a stop near one of the many wooden benches.

"Sit," he quietly commanded. His mahogany orbs cast out into the distance.

The woman-child tentatively did as he instructed, sitting in the middle of the bench. A wraithlike enclosure of saturninity remained. "Inuyasha," she spoke his name to fracture the exasperating silence between them. "Stop this... onegai," she beseeched. The desperation in her voice triggered something which lay smoldering just underneath the surface. Before the girl could utter another word, he swiftly charged her. He slammed both hands just above her shoulders forcing her further into the bench. He loomed over her sedentary form observing how her body quivered in response to his reaction.

"No," he ground out through clenched teeth, "you stop this." He gave her no room to adjust, with his face but a mere inch from her own. She could feel the moist torridity he expelled against her mouth, as he exhaled.

"I-I don't understand Inu..."

"Don't," he cut her off his upper lip curling slightly, "play fucking stupid with me." He scolded her with a surprisingly uninhibited snarl. "You know damned well why I'm pissed." He refused to look into those pleading pools of indigo. He was livid at her rejection of him earlier this morning.

"You're still upset about earlier," she said finally acknowledging his plight.

"No, I'm mad as all hell. You literally shoved me away from you. How the fuck am I supposed to feel?"

"If he sees us. If he finds you touching me. The things he'd do. The things he's capable of. I beg of you Inuyasha... don't push this. You're in danger." Kagome attempted to reason with the stubborn male whom held her captive against the wooden bench.

Inuyasha's eyes finally bore into her own, immobilizing her with an auburn ferocity. "I'm sick of this demon bullshit story of yours. There is no Sesshomaru or what the fuck ever his name is. Your teacher may be a cock sucking son of a bitch, but he ain't no fucking spirit that's haunting your crazy ass. Have you heard yourself lately Kagome? Stop fucking around and get a hold of your self."

Tears gradually welled up in azure irises with the evident promise that they would soon overflow and stain her porcelain skin. "I'm just trying to protect you," Kagome whispered. There was a pang in her heart from his harsh words. He didn't believe her. He even called her crazy.

Inuyasha rapidly slid one arm behind her shivering, slender shoulders yanking her off the bench and pressing her hard into his chest. "I am the protector. You shut the fuck up and be protected," he boorishly bawled out against the tender exposed flesh on the side of her neck.

Kagome silently sobbed in Inuyasha's shielding embrace, torn to pieces by the inner turmoil that plagued her very existence.

Unbeknownst to the two entwined souls an infuriated figure witnessed most of their interaction from the windows adjacent the courtyard.

Chin length, silver-hued bangs masked reddened slits. "You offer sacrificial lambs through your blatant defiance," he growled under his breath. "The end draws near." He turned on his heel returning to his students.

Kagome's gaze inadvertently fell upon the building across from them, while still in Inuyasha's arms. She felt a spear of ice lance through her entrails as a glimpse of silver and black dematerialize from her line of sight.

_'Kami ... help us all.'_

Inuyasha felt Kagome suddenly stiffen in his arms and released his hold on her. "I better walk you back to class before we get caught out here."

Kagome nearly jumped out of her own skin at the sudden sound of her cell phone ringing. It had slipped her mind that she still had it in the front pocket of her green and white school sweater.

"It's mom," Kagome informed Inuyasha. He nodded in acknowledgment and motioned that she walk and talk so that they can both return to their classes. Kagome agreed and walked by his side.

"Moshi Moshi?"

"How's Kikyo? Her tests results are negative? Does this mean what I think it does?" She excitedly looked over at her companion. He gave her a knowing smile.

"The physicians couldn't find anything wrong with her! She is cancer free! She's been released? Oh wow! You and dad are already driving home with her! This is great news!" Kagome's face beamed with joy as her and Inuyasha arrived at their intended destination.

"I'll see you at home. I've got to get back to class. I can't wait," she cheerfully chirped.

Inuyasha gave her a thumbs up before going on his way. "I love all of you more than my own life."

Mr. Korekuta emerged from his classroom. He coolly let his upper back rest against the metallic door - arms crossed over his chest glaring at what was rightfully his.

Blood-curdling wails pierced through the phone. There was an ear-splitting screech of rubber tires skidding across the pavement. It was soon followed by a deafening crash and the blustering sound of obliterated glass. Kagome heard her mother's gurgling voice struggling to say her name. It was the last thing she heard before the line went dead.

"Mama? Mama! Answer me! Noooooooooo!" She hysterically yelled into the phone.

Inuyasha stood frozen in place.

Kagome locked eyes with her professor. Horrified sapphire spheres met ireful orbs of amber. He lifted his chin in a smug fashion. His upper lip curving to reveal an elongated fang. He mouthed the words, **"Do. Not. Fuck. With. Me. Bitch.''**

* * *

**A/N:** Hi! I'm not officially back yet, still loopy on pain meds and waiting for this bone graph to fuse to my jaw, before having a second surgery. A word of advice, never take an inseguri (spinning kick ) straight onto the face at wrestling practice. You'll lose teeth and need bone graphing tee hee. (Yes I am a female. ^.^) I greatly appreciated the thoughtful get well wishes and the support. May this humble chapter please you. I shall update as soon as I can.

No Uta :)


	12. Takara's Wish

**Glossary:**

**Takara: **Japanese name meaning, "treasure".

* * *

Kagome's arms suddenly slackened. The cell phone fell from her hand, scattering into pieces of plastic all over the hallway where she stood motionless.

Inuyasha was instantly at her side. "What in the hell happened?" He asked, looking her over with immense worriment. She simply remained stagnant, staring daggers at her professor. He took hold of her shoulders, "Answer me Kagome!"

"Ac-cident," she stuttered, "on the way home from hospital - all three in car." Kagome managed to force herself to speak never once removing her eyes off Mr. Korekuta.

Inuyasha's eyes widened in dismay. "Shit! Let's go to my dad's office. He can drive us the path they took."

Kagome disregarded Inuyasha's suggestions and continued to glare at the silver-haired male as he calmly leaned into the metallic classroom door - still wearing the same malicious smirk. Her dainty fists gradually balled up at her sides. The knuckles on her hands becoming white from how tightly they were clenched. "What. Did. You. Do?" She demanded through gritted teeth.

Inuyasha eyeballed her professor - ill at ease with the man's expression, before turning to Kagome. "What the hell are you babbling about? We gotta go!" He snatched the young woman by the wrist, jerking her arm until she followed suit. Both sprinted down the school halls finally bursting into the school guidance counselor's office, startling Toga Taisho out of his chair.

"Inuyasha, what is the meaning of this?" Toga censured his son for barging into his office like a raging boar.

"Pop," the young man paused to catch his breath. "Kagome's parents were driving home from the hospital with Kikyo," he took in another draft of air. "Kagome was on the phone with her mom when they got into a car accident."

The color drained from Toga's face. His thoughts at once fell on the girl's mother. He spanned the room and positioned himself on bended knee before the young woman.

"Tell me," his voice cracked. "What did you hear, child?"

"I was on the phone with mama. She and dad were bringing Kikyo home from the infirmary. S-she's healed from the cancer," Kagome sobbed. "I heard screams and what sounded like a loud crash."

The guidance counselor swiftly acquired the keys to his vehicle and bolted out of his office with Inuyasha and Kagome racing behind him.

**_oOo_**

Toga had driven for what seemed like an eternity to Kagome. They rode down the exact path her parent's always took when Kikyo was a regular at the hospital due to the radiation treatments. The quietude in the vehicle was an unbearable burden, for she could hear her heart hammering in her ears.

"There," Toga pointed to what appeared as an accident site that was barred from the public. He promptly pulled into the area, leaving his keys in the ignition and the driver's side door wide open. He summoned for the juveniles to pick up their pace and keep up with him. As they came near to the barriers meant to seclude the scene a police officer approached their group.

"Tend to the girl while I speak to this official," Toga firmly instructed his son. The older raven-haired male patiently waited for Inuyasha to take Kagome off to the side before engaging in any conversation.

He scanned the site of the accident. There was an overturned truck from a Crescent Moon Mover's, Inc. There was a crushed automobile beneath it. His vision settled upon what at one time was a white mid-sized vehicle. A vehicle that was at present no more than a mere mangled mess of metal, stained in sanguine fluid and morsels of flesh. A vehicle he'd recognize anywhere, since it was the one the girl's mother always drove. Three veiled bodies lay in disarray upon a pavement decorated with carnage. A lifeless arm was visible from underneath its cover with a cell phone clutched in its hand. He knew that hand. He had memorized every inch of her. His heart secretly beat for only her. He brought down his head in remorse. Lengthy ebony tresses framed his face. "Takara," he quietly whispered to himself.

"Officer... Sir," Toga hesitated. "I am a family acquaintance of those I believe are in this accident. I have their youngest daughter in my care." Already knowing the answer to the query that would follow; He asked anyway. "Are there any survivors?"

"The truck driver is the lone survivor and is being presently treated by paramedics at that emergency unit," the officer gestured in the area where the man sat.

The injured driver lifted his gaze turning in Toga's general direction. Reddened disk-shaped eyes bore a hole searing into his retinas. He forced himself to look away, rubbing his eyes in an endeavor to relieve the pain. Deciding to assess this driver further. He peered at the man once again. The truck driver now had an indigo crescent moon etched on his forehead with magenta stripes on each cheek. He flashed the counselor a depraved sneer exposing his fangs.

_'Sesshomaru.' _Toga mused.

_'Taisho.'_ A malefic voice hissed in the depths of his mind.

In a wink of an eye the demon's presence dispersed. The moving truck had a wholly different company name. All that remained was who he presumed as the original driver.

"My condolences to you and your friends' daughter." The uniformed male offered, drawing him from his introspective condition. "There is no easy way to say this," the officer paused, "their daughter is expected at the coroner's office for identification purposes."

"She has no other kin. She cannot possibly have to identify them all by herself," Toga stated perturbed by the idea of it. "She is only a child."

"A legal guardian may accompany her," the policeman informed him.

"And so I shall be at her side. Ta-ka-ra... her mother ensured I was the legal protector of both daughters in case something like this - something like this, " he trailed off as a knot formed in his throat.

"I am the peace officer. Please take my business card. I'll require your contact information as well. I shall be in touch when the time comes. Please bring all documentation of your guardianship with you, again I offer my deepest condolences."

Toga nodded his head in comprehension and with a heavy heart prepared himself for what he knew he must do. He advanced toward his son and the daughter of the woman for whom his heart will eternally bleed.

Kagome didn't need him to articulate a word. His hazel eyes betrayed him. They battled through tears he struggled to conceal. His once high and tight pony tail had come undone. His ink-stained locks swayed in the wind. A few straggling strands adhered themselves to his right cheek as a result of his perspiring.

"They are gone. " Kagome spoke as a matter factly stopping the man mid-step. Toga lowered his head in response to her statement, letting his hair cloak his clenched jaw.

"I'm an orphan," she dejectedly stated. "I want to see them."

Inuyasha reached out to his most treasured friend. "Kagome," he lightly caressed her cheek with the back of his hand, "you can't see them right now." His voice was as gentle as his touch upon her skin. He conjured up his gaze to meet his father's but it was clear the man was at war with himself.

Kagome recoiled from Inuyasha's touch. "I will see them now! I want to see my family at once!" The petite girl shrilled and raced toward the accident site. Her efforts were futile for she was overtaken within the iron grasp of Toga.

"Let me go! Let me see them! I want to die with them! Bury me with my family!" Kagome fought the older man to no avail. He held both of her wrists seized. Kagome crumbled to her knees upon the unforgiving cement, scuffing the skin around them.

"Boy, bring me my vehicle."

Inuyasha heeded his father's command without hesitation leaving Kagome in his charge.

Toga scooped the frail young woman into his arms lifting her off her feet. "You are no orphan little one. My dwelling is yours. It was Takara's wish. A wish I'll honor for the rest of my days," he whispered in a hushed assuaging tone. Upon seeing his son's return; He carried the small bundle of a girl back to his vehicle. He vigilantly deposited her on her side in the back seat of his estate car.

The younger male observed his father beckoning for him to exit the automobile. He shut the door behind him and approached his sire.

"Dad?"

"Let us make certain your young friend is situated in our home."

"Yeah, I'll do whatever I gotta do for her."

"Come. We've much to discuss, my heir."

"What in the f... your heir?"

"The beast has re-emerged."

* * *

A/N: Hi again! Thank you for the wonderful reviews and get well wishes. You are all wonderdful! I've just realized that during my medicated absent mindedness I'd only posted this chapter of Korekuta on Dokuga and not in here. *Smacks self on head - dumb ass.* I am so very sorry!

I hope I didn't do too terribly. I jest not, I was as high as a blasted kite when I wrote this. Enough of my ramblings and on to this chapter. I've decided to call Kagome's mama, Takara. The name means treasure in Japanese and Toga does have long dark hair, like Inuyasha. Ok! A little refresher; In Chapter 10 I mentioned the history between Toga and Takara. They were childhood friends much like Kagome and Inuyasha. They even attended the same high school as their children. Toga was in love with Kagome's mom. He confessed his undying love on the night before her wedding day. She rejected him. Toga eventually married Izayoi, however she passed on soon after giving birth to Inuyasha. Toga never re-married and Takara offered to help him with Inuyasha. He kept his distance and loved her from a far. Toga is also the the psychologist/guidance counselor for that very institute.

Oh and yessss... Toga has history with Sesshomaru. ;-) May this humble chapter please you.

Lastly, I am currently working on chapter 13 and promise that I will not be updating while in a medicated stupor this time. ^.^


	13. Retrospective Falsification

**Disclaimer: **All InuYasha characters are the property of author; Rumiko Takahashi/Shogakukan - Yomiuri TV - Sunrise.

**A/N:** Thank you for the kind words, reads and reviews.

**Glossary:**

**Takara:** Japanese name meaning "treasure."

**Anoyo :** Afterlife

**Konoyo:** This Life

**Hanyo:** A mixture of human and yokai either by birth or unnatural means.

**Inu yoaki:** Dog Demon

**Retrospective Falsification:** The unconscious distortion of past experiences to conform to present psychological needs.

* * *

Swirling winds whispered her name through open windows; sunlight poured itself over her slumbering form through their rustling blinds. The young woman stirred from the sensation of both the chill and warmth in the atmosphere, caressing her skin.

"My beloved daughter," uttered a distinct feminine voice, "wake my child," the voice tenderly urged. The young woman's raven tinted lush lashes fluttered open. Hooded sapphire irises battled against the weight of their own lids as they struggled to focus upon the image before them.

"Mama?" Kagome called out to the woman with uncertainty.

"I thought y-you w-were," she failed to mask the quiver in her voice. The girl's vision began to gradually clear revealing pristine porcelain skin, rich flowing onyx tresses, and a pair of unmistakably, incandescent cobalt orbs accompanied by rose hued lips which formed into a gentle smile.

"Oh mama, is it really you?" Kagome questioned with a desperate desire to believe that her mother was alive and in her presence.

"It is sweetheart," Takara nodded in reassurance. The woman effortlessly glided across the room. She remained poised as she stood at Kagome's bedside. "Sit up for me my beautiful girl," she coolly instructed of her daughter. The woman-child unhesitatingly complied with her mother's request.

"The time will come when you must view our bodies." Takara cradled Kagome's face within both hands. "Those are no more than empty shells. Their only purpose is to harbor our life force - our spirit in the Konoyo. Kikyo, your father and I have crossed over to the Anoyo." Takara lightly brushed tears away from her daughter's cheeks. "Hold out your hand. I've something for you. You may look at it when I've gone." Kagome once again adhered to Takara's requisition and palmed the object given to her.

"What do I with it? What is it for mama?" The young woman managed to ask between sobs.

Takara cupped a hand firmly over Kagome's outstretched one. "Wear it at all times. It will serve it's purpose. Lastly, you are safe with Taisho-sama. Do as he says. Inuyasha will also guard you with his life - allow it. He is destined to protect you."

"I don't understand mama."

"May you forgive me," a solitary tear glistened in the corner of Takara's left eye, "for it is my past which haunts your present and threatens your future."

The girl's attention was abruptly captured by the searing item in her hand, as it scorched the delicate flesh of her palm.

Kagome suddenly awoke, swiftly sitting up in the bed. A clenched fist rested just above her left breast. She scanned the room in search of her mother also taking in the surroundings of Inuyasha's bedroom. Takara was gone. Kagome glanced down at the hand which greedily clutched whatever lay within its grasp. She gingerly unlaced each finger exposing a sterling silver necklace containing a heart shaped pendant. Upon closer inspection, the pendant was an opalescent moonstone incased in silver trimming with an indigo crescent moon engraved in its center.

_'This was no dream,'_ Kagome contemplated and immediately put the necklace on, tucking the pendant underneath the collar of her blouse.

Swirling winds whispered her name through open windows; sunlight poured itself over her now cognizant form through their rustling blinds. The young woman smiled quietly as the sensation of both the chill and warmth in the atmosphere, caressed her skin.

"Thank you mama."

**_oOo_**

"In what state was the girl in before you carried her off," Toga arched an ebony tinged eyebrow at his son, "and left her in your bedroom?"

"She was still asleep. Yeah, I put her in my room," he snapped in retort, "and on my bed. So fucking what?"

"You will prepare one of the spare bedrooms for her."

Inuyasha dismissed his father's request with a wave of his hand. "I'll get to it when I get to it."

"You will get to it when I say you will," the elder male incisively countered.

"She may rest in your quarters until then. Come," Toga lead Inuyasha to their kitchen table, "sit we've much to discuss."

"Tssssh, where the hell do you get off? Inuyasha retaliated in a defiant tone, refusing to join the man at the table. "You barely know Kagome. You never came around - always conveniently dropped me off at her parents place my entire childhood." The younger male jeered in contempt. "I know what is best for her. I know her! You don't know shit," he blared at his patriarch. "You're nothing but a neglectful bastard!"

"Her mom basically raised me while you were off doing whatever it is you do. The only real parent I've ever known is dead and now you suddenly want to play dad?" Inuyasha accosted his father - backing him up against the granite counter top. "You don't get to do that!" Inuyasha jabbed a finger in Toga's massive chest, disregarding his sire's towering frame and imposing size.

The cords on Toga's neck visibly tightened and strained. A deep-seated primordial growl erupted from his throat before he slammed his own flesh and blood into the refrigerator door. The impact caused the door to fall off its hinges.

"F-fuck," Inuyasha groaned and winced in pain.

"You will watch," Toga cut the boy off.

Inuyasha remained stagnant and pinned against the broken appliance door as he watched his father's canines and tips of his ears begin to elongate. His once hazel eyes deepened into molten pools of gold. Streaks of white vanquished all the raven in his sire's lengthy mane. A jagged violet stripe adorned each cheek. He snatched Inuyasha's chin within a clawed hand.

"You will listen," He snarled against his son's face. The young man simply nodded in agreement.

"I was once Inu no Taisho - Lord of the Western Lands in Feudal Japan. I am an Inu yokai. Izayoi, your mother was human; you are hanyo. Your powers have been sealed so that you may live a normal life in an era that does not belong to our kind. It is why I mask what you see before you. Our world was extinguished by hell in the form of a hanyo named Naraku. Your grandfather rescued five-hundred demon lives by means of a portal which allowed for time travel. This included myself and my younger brother. Your grandfather is our kind's savior and shall always be idolized as such. Demons have lived peacefully among humans for hundreds of years ever since."

"Are you saying you're over a hundred years old?" Inuyasha chose his words carefully this time, not wishing to anger his sire any further.

"Indeed I am and you are nearing your hundred and eightieth year." Toga smirked slightly. He knew the inner workings of his pup's mind and where his thoughts were headed.

"I'm what? Inuyasha inquired in absolute shock. "Kagome's only sixteen! I'm a fucking pervert," his features twisted in disgruntlement.

"Yes and no," Toga restrained a grin from gracing his transformed visage.

"What do ya mean by yes and no?" Inuyasha whined pathetically at his father's mocking of him.

"Demons age at a much slower rate than humans. You appear to be close enough to Kagome's age in your current form." Toga winked at his flabbergasted son.

"My current... fuck... me." The juvenile male cursed himself under his breath,

Toga chuckled in amusement before commencing to explain further. "I have known Kagome's mother Takara for a few hundred years. She was human, yet not."

The younger male's chestnut colored eyes bulged out of their sockets as he tried to wrap his head around his demon father's words. "Say what?"

"An incantation was placed upon you to suppress your demonic capabilities and aura, as well as your memories. Time stood still for you my son. You've watched Kagome blossom from an infant into womanhood for the last sixteen years." Toga attentively observed his heir's reaction. Inuyasha merely shook his head in utter disbelief.

"Demons age one year per every ten human years. Takara and I feared this knowledge would fracture your psyche along with the girl's. As a result, both your memories were altered. This is why you can only remember the last sixteen years or so of your life."

"What about Kagome's memories? What does she remember about me, f-father?"

"The majority of her memories are a retrospective falsification. She believes you to have aged along side her just as a human child would."

"This is a total mind-fuck you two assholes pulled on us," Inuyasha spat in disgust.

"You do realize you are almost an adult in human years. You were then as well. Ten years ago you were experiencing the frustrations of your first rut. Keep in mind boy that ten human years is equivalent to one demon year. The girl was no more than a six year old child." Inuyasha shrugged his shoulders spurning the logic Toga verbally hurled at him. "It was done to protect your sanity. It was done to halt you from mounting and pupping the human child. It was brought to pass to give you and Kagome an opportunity at having as normal an existence as possible. Something Takara was stripped of and I not apt to obtain." Toga released his successor, no longer restricting his movements.

Inuyasha massaged his temples in attempt to soothe the tension that had accumulated in his skull. "I can't fucking believe this shit."

Toga unexpectedly exited the kitchen shortly returning with a handheld mirror in his possession. "Behold - your true form whelp."

Inuyasha took hold of the mirror and gazed at his reflection in astonishment. Two pointed ears were set atop his head. He could wiggle them without giving much thought. It was as if they'd always been there. White fringed unkempt bangs framed his masculine jaw. Jagged violet stripes identical to that of his sire's embellished his jowls. He had fangs like his father. His mahogany irises were replaced by foreign amber sphere's. Both hands were clad with razor-sharp claws as were his bare feet.

Inuyasha speechlessly padded toward the kitchen table. He continued to gawk at his reflection in stupefaction. The young man finally honored his father's request and seated himself.

"I shall tell you a tale of the Killing Perfection and the treasure he coveted," Toga began.

* * *

**A/N: **Ohaaaaai guys! I am finally getting back to my old self or least until the second surgery in September. You all know what that means right? I'll be as high as a blasted kite on pain meds again and updating when I can. Until then I should be back to my regular updating schedule of a chapter every week or two. I made this one longer due to my extended absence. I've added quite a few surprises in this one. Inuyasha and Toga aren't human after all ... tee hee. A little heads up the next chapter will be a flashback or rather a reminiscent one. It will take place in the past and answer some of your questions. Most importantly, there will be lots of Sesshomaru in the following chapter. *Wink* May this humble chapter please you.


	14. Origin 1 Shenanigans

**Glossary:**

**Yuudai:** Japanese name meaning "big/great/large hero."

**Daisuke:** Japanese name meaning "great helper."

**Ume:** Originally introduced from China, the Japanese plum (ume; sometimes referred to as Japanese apricot) has a strong sweet flowery fragrance.

**Otosan:** Father or Otosama which is more formal

**Onna: **Woman

**Hanyo:** Half human half demon by birth or unnatural means.

**Inu yokai:** Dog Demon

**Daiyokai:** Great Demon

**A/N:** Thank you for the wonderful reviews. Just a small reminder, this chapter takes place long before Inuyasha and Kagome were born.

* * *

"Toga, Sesshomaru," Yuudai's voice boomed throughout the corridors of their new abode as he summoned for his sons. The youngest of the two was the first to enter his father's study. He silently stood at attention and waited for his sire to speak.

The elder demon's amber gaze traveled over his son's shoulder and then back to the regal young man in his presence. "Sesshomaru, where is Toga," he removed a pair of glasses he was trying on and pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration, "this time?"

"He is currently," Sesshomaru paused before snorting in amusement, "occupied otosama."

"Is he still stalking that human neighbor girl?"

The budding yokai smiled knowingly in response to his father's query.

"Of course he is," The daiyokai shook his head in merriment. "Why in the fuck wouldn't he be? Well is she at least desirable? With the shortage of female yokai in this world taking a human mate isn't unfeasible. The trouble lies in the complication of revealing our demonic selves to a potential mate during courting; one runs the risk of being discovered. Then their is the matter of hanyo children. Well son? Is she attractive?"

"This Sesshomaru has not laid eyes upon the onna."

"Heh," Yuudai smoothed out his ivory tinged beard with a clawed hand. "In that case we must pay your brother and his love interest a visit."

"Memorize this enchantment." The daiyokai invoked the incantation which allowed for the metamorphose of their human forms. A cloak of onyx befell both demons. Claws transformed into dull fingernails and fangs into square-shaped teeth. Yuudai's once snowy lengthy beard was replaced with a sable colored trimmed goatee. A jet-black tidy top knot took the place of the usual milky-white low braid he wore. Igneous auriferous orbs transformed into a cooler shade of tawny. His markings - two jagged magenta stripes on each cheek and the indigo crescent moon on his brow faded leaving a flawless alabaster visage.

Sesshomaru exhibited a high and neatly tied ebony ponytail. His moonlight-kissed flowing mane and markings were also no longer visible. Aloof spheres of a pale sienna stood in place of aurelian irises.

"Come my son, let us see what has captured that pup's attention as of late."

Sesshomaru allowed his father to lead the way. Once the daiyokai's back was in his line of sight the young yokai rolled his eyes.

"Roll those eyes at me one more time boy."

"Hn."

**_oOo_**

Inhuman fervid eyes gleamed of deliquescent gold as they held their mark in sight. He discreetly hunted the young woman-child from his bedroom window, making certain to etch her every physical attribute into the tablets of his memory. It had become a ritual of his - to observe her in the afternoons as she tended to the gardens of her home. They attended the same school, yet he had not one class with the girl. He was an upperclassman and attending his first year of college. The demon was an apprentice for the school's current guidance counselor. He was required to shadow the man for two school years. It is how he first came across her. It was the only way they'd interacted with one another. He'd been watching the girl in this fashion for many months. Toga's thoughts drifted back to their first encounter.

His sensitive hearing picked up two barely audible knocks coming from outside the office door. "Enter," Toga collectedly called out from within the space he shared with his instructor.

"Pardon me," uttered a faint mellifluous voice. "Is Daisuke-sensei not available?"

The sweet fragrance of ume overwhelmed his keen sense of smell. Disguised orbs of russet swept over velvety fair limbs. They fell upon the two quivering petals of her mouth. He found himself submerged in pools of scintillating teal. Awestruck by their hue, the inu yokai sat behind his desk ogling the poor young woman.

The girl immediately averted her eyes. A surge of scarlet spattered across the porcelain canvas of her complexion while underneath his fixed glare. He could feel the heat radiating off of her body - he liked it... this reaction of hers. '_What a quaint little human,' _he mused.

"He is not on the premisses Ms..." The yokai teasingly trailed off.

"Takara," she managed to muster in response.

"I am Toga, Daisuke's apprentice. How may I be of service Takara?"

"There is a uh-an-um," the girl inhaled sharply," a conflict with my schedule." She spouted out along with the release of her breath.

The raven haired male extended his hand out to her. "Bring it to me," he commanded.

Takara approached the apprentice's desk without delay and gave him the document in question.

He arched a brow in jocosity at her as she stood aimlessly in front of his desk, "sit down girl."

Embarrassed by her lack of composure she silently seated herself and began to nervously pick at the skin around her knuckles.

Toga rose from his chair after ten minutes of working on the female student's schedule. A few long strides and he was swiftly beside her. He encased her left wrist within thick, solid fingers causing the girl to gasp in shock. "That is a dreadful habit you have Takara," he playfully reprimanded.

The delicate dermis around the young woman's wrist emitted more of that sweltering wave of energy he'd previously relished. He could become accustomed to this. He felt the urge to leave her flustered - to manipulate and mold her physical responses to him. He found himself intrigued by this small creature.

"The error in your schedule has been corrected." He released her wrist, "you may go."

"Arigato Toga-sensei," Takara bowed several times in gratitude before hurriedly exiting the guidance counselor's office.

Her schedule remained in his hand. The foolish girl had forgotten it. This prompted the demon to pull her file. Upon further research into her personal information it became clear she was sixteen in human years. "No matter," he thought. He recalled his sire stating that human females were courted as early as fourteen human years in this era. Why on earth was he even considering the matter of mating in the first place?

He felt his member twitch against the material of his gray slacks. His inner beast stirred. "Not you - not now," the inu yokai outwardly complained.

_'Make human our bitch.'_

"Non-sense."

_'Claim bitch on all fours.'_

"Away with you savage."

_'Bitch's blood boiled for us.'_

"We are not having this conversation."

_'Bitch likes us.'_

"That is quite enough."

_'Bitch has pup bearing hips.'_

"Cease your yammering."

_'Bitch belongs beneath us.'_

"Silence, you primitive degenerate."

He ignored his beast's ramblings and continued to scan her file locating her home address. A devious smile spread across his chiseled features when he realized she lived next door to him.

**_oOo_**

Yuudai cleared his throat startling the demon spying on their neighbor through a closed window. "It astounds me that you were once my successor and Lord of the West."

Sesshomaru casually leaned against a chest of drawers with an arm across his chest; the other propping up his chin. His slender fingers covered the smirk tugging at the corners of his mouth.

Toga glared at his brother with venom in his eyes. "What in the devil's so funny you shitty brat?"

"You are," he plainly stated feigning a bored expression - yet his pallid sienna irises flickered in delight.

"Let me have a look at the shrew," Yuudai pushed passed his eldest son," that has ensnared the indomitable Toga Taisho."

"Why the charade?" Toga scrutinized the two males concealing their identities. "We are within the confines of our dwelling."

Yuudai flashed Toga a mischievous grin before forcing the window open. "Greetings my dear," he called out to the girl . The young woman searched for the voice. She followed it to a window located on the second story of her neighbor's home. An aristocratic, brunette bearded male appearing in his mid to late thirties cheerfully waved her over.

"I don't believe we've been properly introduced," he announced continuing to beckon her to his home. "Well now," he peered over at his eldest, "that is one fine human bitch."

"Father!" Toga gasped at the older man's brazen words.

Sesshomaru raised an ebony brow his curiosity had been piqued.

"Conceal your identity. We have a guest," Yuudai merrily wiggled his eyebrows at Toga's apparent distress.

"You must be to blame for this!" Toga pointed an accusing digit at his brother.

"This Sesshomaru simply informed otosan that your were too occupied with other matters to answer his call. "

"You're an ice-cold-prick!"

"And you were not fit to be heir to our legacy."

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"Silence - both of you or so help me..." Yuudai scolded his offspring. "Come," he sneered, "I wish to meet this wench."

"For fuck's sake father!" Toga stormed out of his bedroom almost ripping the door in half.

Yuudai glanced over at Sesshomaru in bewilderment. "Was it something I said?"

**_oOo_**

Takara waited patiently on her neighbor's doorstep. She often wondered who resided in the house next door to hers. The house was moved into five months ago. She had yet to get a glimpse of who lived there. She heard rumors about a devastatingly handsome father and his two dapper sons having moved to Japan from a foreign country - something about their mother passing on as well.

"Hello little one," Yuudai regarded the girl with a welcoming smile. "It is a pleasure to finally meet one of our neighbors. Do come in." He stepped out of the way allowing the unique looking human inside.

The woman-child returned the older man's smile and took in the surroundings of hardwood floors and a wooden spiral staircase.

"I am called Yuudai. What is your name?"

"It is an honor to meet you. My name is Takara."

"This is my eldest," the older male halted upon realizing that his overgrown assed son had gone into hiding. "Taisho Toga," Yuudai roared," get your spying carcass out here!"

_'Toga the apprentice? It couldn't be.' _Takara continued to smile graciously at her host.

"Hello Takara," a sheepish Toga greeted as he emerged from the safety of the nearest hall closet.

"Hello," Takara giggled, "Toga-sensei."

Sesshomaru collectedly descended the staircase noting how her name rolled off his brother's tongue.

"This is my youngest Sesshomaru," Yuudai introduced a slightly slenderer more majestic version of Toga.

"It is nice to meet you Sesshomaru." She raised her vision in order to meet his gaze.

The younger demon came to an immediate stop not fully reaching the foot of the stairs. His ashen sienna sphere's widening slightly at the very sight of her. His jaw went slack as an undercurrent of ultramarine threatened pull him in. For a fleeting moment he wanted to drown in her seas.

"My name is," the girl was interrupted by a surprisingly guttural voice.

"Ta-ka-ra," Sesshomaru enunciated each individual syllable as if savoring her name with his tongue.

The girl blushed feverishly. All three inu yoaki could sense the female's body temperature rise considerably.

Toga and Yuudai quickly exchanged glances.

Sesshomaru continued to glide effortlessly down the winding set of stairs until he towered over their new guest. The demon lowered his face until it was level with the side of her neck. He leaned his pointed nose in and inhaled profoundly taking in her natural scent. He vocalized one word, "ume". He then took his place by his sire's side.

"Eh," Yuudai chuckled nervously, "he isn't a man of many words or social graces. He leered at his youngest disapprovingly.

"Thank you for inviting me in your home, Yuudai-sama. It was an honor to meet all of you. I should return before my parents begin to worry."

"You are welcomed here anytime child," the eldest of the daiyokais assured her.

Before Takara could walk herself out, both brothers advanced toward her in unison.

Toga glowered at his brother. Sesshomaru remained expressionless - revealing only the inferno set a blaze behind his eyes.

* * *

**A/N:** This chapter turned out much longer than I anticipated. I had to break it up into two parts. This one is meant to demonstrate the history between the characters. Origin 2 will be a continuation of our beloved Sesshomaru's backstory. Annnnnd YEAYUS I've made Sesshomaru and Toga brothers tee hee. This means he is Inuyasha's uncle. I hope you guys have enjoyed my OC Yuudai - aka Sesshy's and Toga's Inu papa. I had a blast incorporating him in this chapter. May this humble chapter please you.


	15. Origin 2 Yuudai's Bright Idea

**Glossary:**

**Ningen:** Human

**Onna:** Woman

**A/N:** Thank so much for all of the wonderful reviews and reads guys! It is greatly appreciated.

* * *

The siblings escorted Takara toward the doorway - one on each side of her.

"I shall see you in school," Toga affirmed before opening the front door for the girl.

Sesshomaru placed a gentle hand on the small of the young woman's back, ushering her across the threshold. He inclined his head; his thin moistened lips nearing the shell of her ear. "Let us become better acquainted," he drawled. His tone an intentionally ragged one. His sultry breath brushed against the exposed tender flesh of her lobe.

A severely muddled Takara was sent on her way- uncertain what to make of the neighborly encounter with the Taisho brothers.

Toga glared at his kin. A low rumbling growl vibrated from within his esophagus causing his nostrils to flare. Sesshomaru waved him off, disregarding the territorial display and began to ascend the stair case.

"I saw her first, bastard!" Toga called after the younger demon.

"You've not claimed the onna."

"It is a work in progress."

Sesshomaru paused momentarily - merely giving his back to Toga. "Prowling in stealth is not progress," he chastised.

"Mind your own little brother."

"I'll not only mind her," the younger yokai taunted. "I will own her."

Toga bounded up the stairs in ferocity. He charged Sesshomaru sending both demons colliding into the banister. The wooden posts splintered, giving way to the sudden force of their weight. Sharp wooden fragments scattered all around them. Soaring serrated pieces of unforgiving timber did not spare their sire's skin.

"She is mine," Toga snarled bitterly - his fangs beginning to elongate as he straddled his brother.

Sesshomaru drew back punching Toga directly on the jaw - briefly stunning him. "Imbecile, she belongs to none," he reminded him before shoving the older demon off his person.

"Are you two simpletons done destroying shit?" Yuudai chided his offspring as he pulled out fairly large slivers of lumber embedded in his arms and face.

"This Sesshomaru reacted in self-defense."

"Perhaps, yet you've been tormenting your brother from the moment that little human came into your sights. Do you do this out of spite? What are your motives boy?"

"You know nothing of her. You're an envious selfish prick is all," Toga accused the younger yokai. "There are plenty of others you can lay your claim on."

"He has a valid point," Yuudai nodded in agreement refocusing his attention on extracting the rest of shavings protruding from his flesh.

"This Sessho..." he hesitated gathering his equanimity. "My beast desires the cerulean eyed ningen."

"Your beast desires..." Yuudai inadvertently reiterated. The elder demon abruptly stopped in mid-abstraction, "You what?"

Sesshomaru slowly cocked his head at his father; simulating an air of innocence.

_'This is bad,'_ Yuudai massaged his temples in profound contemplation. "What of your beast Toga?"

"My beast longs for Takara, father."

"This is real fucking bad," Yuudai outwardly mused. "Listen and listen well, you cannot force the girl to mate either of you - to do so is dishonorable. You will both present the female with a proposition," the older demon sighed from mental exhaustion. "Request that she allow each of you to court her for a period of six months. If she agrees - then you wait until she willingly makes a decision. There will be none of this tearing my house apart. You will not attack one another during or after this process. The unchosen must accept the female's choice in mate and alpha. Lastly, you must reveal your true selves at some point throughout the courtship. Never deceive a potential mate. Is this clear?"

The brothers bowed in acknowledgment.

"Fix those god damned stairs!"

"As you wish otosama."

"Yes father."

**_oOo_**

The siblings discussed the matter of wooing the human female at great length. They agreed to approach the girl after school hours - to accompany her on the walk home. Sesshomaru did not attend the same institute for he too was in his first year of college.

He patiently waited for the girl to emerge from behind the gymnasium doors. After a few short moments, the ebony haired onna surfaced. Disapproving sienna irises took in the girl's gym attire. She wore the school's athletic uniform. He found the yellow shorts and form fitting white top she displayed as much too revealing for his tastes. Toga shortly joined them. Sesshomaru delivered a subtle deprecatory glance that only his brother was able to detect. Toga shook his head slightly, communicating that he stand down on the affair regarding her apparel. The younger yokai nodded in comprehension.

Takara's cyan orbs broadened at the unexpected sight of both Taisho brothers.

"Greetings Ta-ka-ra," Sesshomaru suavely drawled out her name. He sensed her body shiver in unbridled pleasure - a reaction which incited his inner beast. Toga gave the girl a curt nod; displeased with her response to his brother and adversary.

"Hello Sessho..."

"We wish to court you for a period of six months," Toga immediately interjected not allowing the young woman to complete her statement.

The girl looked to Sesshomaru with questions plaguing her unblemished porcelain features.

The younger raven haired male closed the space between he and Takara. "Say you'll accept our proposal," he purred softly all the while tracing one lissome finger across her rose-tinted cheek.

"I-I barely know either of you," Takara's lips quivered from the contact of Sesshomaru's digit upon her already flushed skin.

Toga swiftly took his place near the object of his affection's side, tangling a firm hand in her ebony stained tresses. "You will know us - if you willingly receive our invitation. You will then select one as your companion." The girl trembled violently in his grasp. The light scent of ginger billowed in the atmosphere betraying her roused state. His beast lavished in his ability to entice his possible future mate.

"Ok," Takara whispered.

Toga's grip tightened on the woman-child's scalp. "Elaborate," he demanded of her.

"I accept Toga-sensei," she pleadingly responded. "I accept."

"Good girl," he appraised, releasing his hold on her lush inky mane.

Sesshomaru pulled away from Takara, not before trailing the tip of his finger down the length of the cheek he'd been delicately fondling. "Let us guide you to your abode."

* * *

**A/N:** Blasted Yuudai and his absurd ideas! (Tee hee). The Taisho bros decided to court Kagome's mum, Takara - back in the day. The connection between Toga and Sesshomaru was established in the last chapter. Now you have their connection to Takara. We all know what a right bastard Sesshomaru is in the present. He was a bit of an ass in the past as well. Stay tuned to find out the cause of his undoing. I meant to cover this backstory in two chapters. Well... it turned into a 5,000 word chapter and I am still not finished. *Hides behind Yuudai* It is much too long and in need of more editing. I've realized that I have to break it up into various chapters for it flow smoothly. Thank you all so very much for your support! May this humble chapter please you. ^.^

Much Love,

No Uta


	16. Origin 3 Torn

**Disclaimer:** All InuYasha characters are the property of author; Rumiko Takahashi/Shogakukan - Yomiuri TV - Sunrise.

**Glossary:**

**Yukata:** A Japanese garment, a casual summer kimono usually made of cotton or synthetic fabric, and unlined.

**Ume:** Originally introduced from China, the Japanese plum (ume; sometimes referred to as Japanese apricot) has a strong sweet flowery fragrance.

**Shojo:** Innocent young girl, teenager or litle girl, virgin

* * *

Four months out of the six of Takara's courtship quickly came to pass. Each Taisho brother dedicated individual private moments to the young woman with the common goal of being chosen as her mate and alpha. Takara and the siblings became inseparable. She had very few periods of solitude. The brothers had become of immense significance to her. It was difficult to recall a life without them as an integral part of it. The Taisho brothers were vastly different in nature.

Sesshomaru had a never ending elegance and grace to his every approach. He was reserved as well composed. He was a man of few words, yet the flames of gold which flickered in those aloof spheres of sepia - called to her soul. They commanded absolute respect and obedience. She felt the need to succumb to him when he caged her within his piercing gaze. He was verbally and physically gentle with her. She often felt as if she was his most prized possession.

Toga on the other hand was more outspoken and indiscreet in his ways. He was brazen and crass; much like his father Yuudai-sama. It was a quality she found endearing and had quickly become fond of. There was no wondering where she stood with him. He made certain to bellow his thoughts and intentions concerning her to all. His handling of her was rather bullish . He'd often torment her by mercilessly tickling her on the ribs until she pleaded with him to stop. The oaf would tackle her in the front of the grounds of his home. He was the cause of a plethora of sullied yukatas, kimonos, and school uniforms. Through his playful demeanor lay a valiant, honorable, and severely protective man. He was firm with her, yet she welcomed it. Her mind wandered to several cherished moments with each brother. Her eyes glazed over as she reminisced of the most recent exchanges with each brother.

* * *

"Where are you taking me? I can't see," squealed Takara in between spurts of giggles. He'd covered her eyes with massive calloused palms as he guided her from behind.

"Stay close to me," Toga firmly instructed, "and you'll not trip over your own feet silly girl." He then surrendered to the grin which refused to cease its assault upon his lips. He soon released his intended allowing her to view her surroundings.

"This is beautiful," she gasped in complete awe.

The couple remained on a bank overlooking the ocean. There stood a lone ume tree. Its orange petals glistened in the sun's rays. Its sweet, intoxicating fragrance no rival to Takara's own natural scent. The ocean possessed a striking resemblance to the luminous orbs of aquamarine which ensnared him many months ago.

"I come here when I desire to break away from my thoughts," Toga gazed out into into the rippling waves, "however I choose not to remove those of you. You are the sole thing I've no desire to escape. It is why I seek refuge here, for your essence is all around me."

Takara threw her arms around the solid trunk that was Toga's waistline. "I think you're an amazing man," she chirped happily.

"An amazing man," he repeated more so to himself than to the young woman he longed to make his. "There is something I must share with you; for now let us enjoy the view of that which encompasses you."

* * *

Sesshomaru and Takara paced the bountiful gardens full of ume, ponds adorned with water lilies and elephant heart plum trees in the familiar quietude she'd grown accustomed to. The silence between them was never an awkward one. On the contrary, it securely wrapped around her like a blanket of serenity. He'd observed her love of nature and frequently took her for strolls in this specific garden. On this particular night, they walked the flower beds under the light of the crescent moon. On this night; he spoke with more than luminous orbs of bronze.

"Water lily," he uttered in the faintest of whispers, "cling to me." He bore into her, enthralled by the azure abyss in her eyes. "Relinquish your palm," he impassively requested. Takara conceded with her suitor's demand and extended an open hand in his direction. He placed a silver necklace containing an iridescent heart-shaped, moonstone pendant in her palm. The pendant itself was incased in silver; an indigo crescent moon embellished its center. He allowed his betrothed a brief moment to view the token he'd gifted her, before seizing the item back into his possession. In a fraction of a second he was towering behind her. His hands lightly traveled over the exposed flesh of her collar bone. The algid metal draped across her sternum as he fastened the necklace around her willowy neck. The heart shaped pendant baring his symbol rested just above the divide between her breasts.

Takara faced the refined male who's incandescent visage gleamed, underneath the brilliant sapphire hue of the moon. "Arigato gozaimashita," she bowed in gratitude and respect.

"You will know this Sesshomaru's true from as the sixth month draws near." He drew in the scent of her innocence, "shojo."

**_oOo_**

The fifth month of the Taisho siblings' courtship had snuck up on Takara. The time for her decision rapidly approached. Logic and emotion waged war within her soul. One brother stroked the multiple layers of her mind with cognitive hands. She was beguiled by his sophisticated beauty. She found herself fascinated by his grace. The words he uttered were few yet when he spoke; he did so with conviction. She visualized his ebony locks tied back into the high pony tail he normally exhibited. She envisioned his ashen irises of sienna which harbored the slightest hint of gold.

The other filled her heart to the brim with delightful moments of mirth and warmth. He possessed a thunderous laugh. He often bellowed her name demanding her immediate attention. It never ceased to jolt her out of her usual pensive state. The man could be brusque and impatient. He was vulgar, gruff and as blunt as they came. He did not spare her from his infamous tongue lashings - yet kindness was clearly visible in those russet spheres. His scoldings of her were harsh; though immediately followed by the comfort of his embrace and a baritone hum in her ear. He maintained his raven tresses in a low braid. She always looked forward to catching him with it cascading freely over his shoulders and chest.

She locked the front door to her home with a heavy heart - plagued by a situation she could no longer avoid. After careful thought and consideration; Takara selected one of the siblings. She tucked her house key into the front pocket of her yellow and white school sweater and advanced in the direction of the Taisho household.

* * *

**A/N:** Hi guys! Thanks again for all of the wonderful reviews as well as the reads. This chapter was part of the long as all hell chapie I'd already written and chose to break up. It did need a lot of work. I sped up the courting process, yet wanted to give you a glimpse at each brother's personality in the past. Takara is still not aware that her suitor's are demons. Toga was less reserved in the past than he currently is. Sesshomaru wasn't as dreadful as a bastard in the past. The necklace that Sesshomaru gave Takara (Kagome's mum) in the past; is the very one Takara gives to Kagome in the present. *Hint Hint* Origin 4 will be the final installment in regards to the mystery behind Sesshomaru's actions in the present. You will also find out why Takara was human, yet not. All will be revealed. Stay tuned! I am working to complete part 4 and have it up as soon as possible. Thank you all so very much for your support! It deeply inspires me.

P.S There are more twists and turns to come. ^.^

Much love,

No Uta


	17. Origin 4 Decisions

**Glossary:**

**Corybantic: **Wild; frenzied

**German suplex:** An offensive move used in both professional and sport wrestling. A suplex is a throw that involves lifting the opponent and bridging or rolling to slam them on the back. (I couldn't help myself! I'm a wrestler/wrestling instructor tee hee.)

**Apoplectic: **Overcome with anger; extremely indignant.

**kokumajutsu:** The art of black magic. Black magic covers several different styles of magic, including soul manipulation, rituals, and necromancy.

**Yuudai:** Japanese name meaning "big/great/large hero."

* * *

"We had an agreement," Toga reminded his brother through clenched, pointed canines.

Sesshomaru apathetically glided past his brother and into their home's den. His white locks uninhibitedly flowing down the length of his back. He seated himself at an aged and rustic cherry wood tinted desk. The younger male made no effort to acknowledge him as he examined an ancient scroll.

Toga swiftly crossed the room. He firmly grasped the chair his brother occupied; sinking his talons into the leather material. "How dare you?" He roared in outrage -violently whipping his sibling around to face him. "You bestowed her a token baring the emblem of our lineage?"

Sesshomaru stared right through Toga with impassive amber irises. "The consensus was that she'd be simultaneously courted," he stated dryly unmoved by his brother lack of restraint.

"You are an insufferable whelp! You care not for Takara," Toga accused the younger yokai through reddening slits. "You only covet that which rightfully belongs to another. You've resented me since father made me Lord of our former lands. It was my birthright. It could not be helped."

Sesshomaru relaxed further into his chair - inwardly amused by the former Lord of the West's attempts to insult him. "The onna rightfully belongs to whomever she selects," Sesshomaru stated as matter of factly.

"The onna... the onna... has a fucking name asshole!"

"She'll be called whatever this Sesshomaru sees fit; as I penetrate her quivering walls from behind with my length." The yokai sneered contemptuously. "My seed shall coat her awaiting womb."

A corybantic fist struck the regal jowl of the younger male, launching the demon backwards and over his chair. Toga stood over Sesshomaru pinning him with menacing reddened discs. "You will not," he vehemently snarled, panting as saliva dribbled down the corners of his mouth, "disrespect my intended."

The elder inu yokai's knees were instantaneously taken out from underneath him by an expeditious leg sweep. Sesshomaru was immediately on his feet. He wiped the blood that trickled from the gash on his upper lip; his mouth curved into a fiendish grin. Toga hurled himself up with a rising handspring, landing directly in front of his brother. Sesshomaru rapidly closed the gap between them - his face only inches from his kin's. Toga let out a thunderous growl as he drove his forehead into the younger demon's brow. Sesshomaru's pupils narrowed into sapphire colored slits. An overlay of scarlet spread, staining the whites of his eyes as a baleful snarl rumbled from the depths of his chest.

**_oOo_**

Takara arrived at the Taisho residence. She'd given the front door quite a few knocks. Someone usually answered right away. She took note that Yuudai's vehicle was not present. She was suddenly startled by the sound of shattered glass coming from the upper level of the house. She jiggled the doorknob._ 'Damn it. It's locked,' _she thought. Takara quickly let herself in the side gate and into the backyard. She tried the backdoor and to her relief - it opened.

She quietly entered the home, shutting the door behind her. A clamorous boom rattled the foundation causing cracks to form on the ceiling. Whatever it was; it was coming from the second story. Takara cautiously made her way toward the foot of the steps. The walls shook as another explosion echoed from up the stairs. She was experiencing difficulty maintaining her balance. The young woman made the decision to crawl up the spiral stair case.

Before she could commit to the long climb - two bloodied silver haired beings came into view. They exchanged vigorous blows. The two took turns slinging one another against walls, furniture and decor demolishing everything in their path. The brawl continued down the winding stairs, decimating its varnished oak railing. The woman-child scurried out of the way to avoid being caught in the cross-fire. A whirlwind of white came crashing down at the girl's feet; the collision caused her to scream in fear.

One of the beings inclined his face from his position at top the other, "Takara?"

"T-Toga," the raven-haired girl gasped in disbelief. "Is that you?"

Both beings stood clad in their claws, fangs and markings before her.

"Kami," Takara's teal tinged orbs snapped open as wide as saucers. "Sesshomaru?"

"We are," Toga paused briefly to exchange glances with his younger brother, " inu yokai.

Takara remained silent for a moment as she collected her thoughts. "Were either of you ever going to tell me," a wave of realization suddenly washed over her, "that I would be marrying a demon?"

"This was not the intended manner to reveal our true forms," Sesshomaru attempted to assuage the alarmed human.

"You are both aware I want children," Takara reminded them in a scolding tone. "What happens to them?"

"Hanyos," Sesshomaru flatly responded.

"Our children," Takara subconsciously clutched the heart-shaped pendant he'd given her, "would be both human and demon?" Takara tightly balled her fists up at her sides. She felt betrayed. "They'd have to live a lie!" She hissed appalled by the atrocity of it all. "How could you keep this from me? Why didn't you tell me before - before I stupidly fell in love..." The distraught young woman frantically shook her head as if trying to purge her mind of unwanted thoughts. "I had the right to know; the right to choose my own life and the life of my children."

Toga advanced toward his betrothed. "You still have a choice Takara," he assured reaching out a clawed hand to caress her hair.

"Don't touch me," the girl recoiled from his touch. "You've lied to me."

Sesshomaru immediately confronted the young woman, dwarfing her with his imposing stature. "You forsake this Sesshomaru because he is yokai; something he cannot help nor change?"

"I came here today because I've made a decision." Takara sighed in dejection, "the decision on who I wanted as my husband. No Sesshomaru," she shook her head disapprovingly. "I do not deny you and Toga because you are demons. I refuse your proposal because I was deceived."

"Humans," Sesshomaru gravely snarled before backhanding the girl hard across the face; propelling her small frame across the living room, "reject that which they fail to comprehend." A grisly thud resonated from where her body smacked against a wall.

Toga instinctively charged at his brother from behind. He wrapped his massive arms around the demon's waist catapulting him via german suplex through a nearby glass coffee table . Shards of glass spilled all over both demons - lodging themselves in their dermis. Sesshomaru rolled into a crouching position and lunged at Toga. He slammed the older yokai with full force against a glass curio briefly knocking the wind out of him; then speedily stalked after the girl who lay on the floor unconscious.

He unceremoniously yanked her lifeless body up by one of her arms. He snaked his free arm around her lean torso hoisting her up allowing him access to her neck. The demon sank his fangs deep into the delicate tissue drawing forth an abundance of blood; claiming the girl as his own. The sting of his bite caused her to wake and flounder about in his unyielding grasp.

"No!" Toga cried out in anguish as he swooshed through the air tackling his brother off of the woman-child. The impact unintentionally sent Takara sliding across the hard wooden floors; leaving a trail of smeared crimson in her wake.

Sesshomarura countered by utilizing his brother's momentum to flip his massive frame up and over the top of him. The younger yokai rapidly seized his kin's neck with one hand lifting him up off the ground.

"You dare," he angrily hissed as he tightly encircled Toga's throat gradually crushing his windpipe, "come between this Sesshomaru and his mate?"

Toga fought to pry off his brother's immovable fingers. "You have," he gasped for air, "no honor," Toga shamed him.

A blaze of luminous ivory erupted between the two inu yokai flinging Sesshomaru's form through the doors of the study. His back burst through the french styled doors splitting wooden planks and smashing glass. The entire door frame caved in burying him beneath the debris.

"Run girl!" Yuudai shouted as he checked on his eldest's well being. "Go now!"

Takara scrambled to her feet as soon as she heard the urgency in his voice. She ran from the Taisho residence as fast as her spindling legs would allow.

**_oOo_**

Toga pulled himself into a seated position with his back against the remnants of the dismantled curio. He sat speechlessly for a while, staring off into the void.

"Toga, are you well boy?" Yuudai slapped his eldest a few times on the face to ensure his heir would respond.

"He has taken her from me." Toga stared at his father in aghast. "The savage has claimed her against her will." He hung his head in defeat. "What now?"

"He has given her his mating mark." Yuudai looked down at his son in both pity and sympathy. "This means he'll stop at nothing to collect what is his. She is now tied to his life force. In other words, her mortal life has been extended. She lives as long as her alpha lives. If she should refuse him now," the elder yokai sighed profoundly, "he will end the girl's life."

Sesshomaru emerged from the rubble of wood, plaster and glass. His face and white mane saturated with his mates blood; his pupils immersed in garnet. The demon snarled and gnashed his fangs at both his brother and father.

Both daiyokai blocked the enraged demon's path."Sesshomaru restrain yourself!" Yuudai roared the call of the alpha of his pack to subdue his son's beast.

"Move," Sesshomaru growled in warning.

Yuudai and Toga maintained their firm stance, refusing to allow the younger male passage.

"Then die," he snarled cryptically. Sesshomaru invoked a swirling thin whip-like strand of green energy from his right hand; lashing at his kinfolk with it. Toga shouldered his father out of the acid whip's course only to be struck across the trunk of his torso. He fell to one knee as he held his ribcage in excruciating agony.

Yuudai hurled himself at his youngest in an attempt to contain his son's frenzied state. In one swift motion Sesshomaru thrust the same yokai infused hand straight into his father's chest. His talons lacerating tendons and obliterating bone perforating through his father's back. Sesshomaru heedlessly dislodged his sanguine covered hand from his sire's breastbone and tactlessly discarded his body into a crumpled heap. A deafening howl emanated from the volatile demon as he took off in pursuit of what belonged to him.

Toga extended a clawed hand out to his fallen patriarch, "Father!" He forced his body to move until he knelt at the elder demon's side.

"Leave me," Yuudai gasped in between wheezes and gurgling. "Save the girl."

**_oOo_**

Takara found refuge in an abandoned well house located in a nearby shrine. She couldn't risk having Sesshomaru pursue her into her home. The girl refused to place her parents in harm's way. She knew very little of demonology yet - did recall the lore of demons avoiding all things holy. Takara lightly stroked the area on her neck where she was bitten. The imprint he left felt hot beneath her young woman sat on her knees in a dark corner at the base of the well and silently prayed for the Gods' protection.

An ominous swoosh sound came from above the lip of the well. The skin surrounding the bite throbbed violently. _'He's come for me,' _Takara mused in silent dread. "Kami help me," the young woman outwardly pleaded. She whirled her head around to look behind her. The demon landed fluidly before her in a crouching position. He lingered this way for a moment as if anticipating her next move; stalking her like prey. His crimson orbs fell upon his mating mark.

"I am your God," he sermonized in an ill-boding tone. "You pray to this Sesshomaru-sama."

He gracefully rose to his feet looking down his nose at her kneeling form. "You bare this one's mark upon your flesh." He summoned for his mate with an open palm. "Come to me," he beseeched in more of a velvety timbre, "my treasured Ta-ka-ra."

The woman slowly shook her head rebuffing his endeavor to coax her to go to him.

The inu yokai snatched the girl by a tuft of her onyx-colored tresses, forcing her to painfully crane her neck back. "Your refusal of this Sesshomaru-sama," he menacingly snarled, "shall be your end." The infuriated demon continued to twist his claws into her hair. He mercilessly wrenched her throat back waiting to hear the snapping of vocal chords and bone. Her anguish riddled whimpers and the salt in the air from her tears assaulted his senses. As he prepared to sever her spinal column a glistening object caught his eye. The crescent moon adorned heart-shaped pendant he'd given to her came into view - stilling his hand.

It's tantalizing opalescence swayed as it suspended from the girl's already bruised neck. Sesshomaru immediately released his grip on her hair. The woman-child crumbled onto all fours at his feet.

"It was you." Takara panted as she desperately tried to catch her breath. "My decision," she inhaled sharply, "always you." She took in another gulp of air. "My heart," she sighed in lament, "was already yours."

An influx of repugnance, self-loathing and indignation lanced through him at this sudden revelation. Sesshomaru dropped to his knees drawing the disheveled woman into a fierce embrace. He nudged his nose into the crook of her shoulder and neck. He respired in the heady scent of her chastity. Her innocence, those serene beryl orbs, and her humanity managed to move him in a manner far beyond the rationale. This small human had become his affliction.

"Release her," commanded an indistinctive virile voice from the shadows.

"Toga," he snarled in disdain at his brother's presence. "She belongs to this Sesshomaru," the demon adamantly declared. He speedily sprung forward to assail his adversary.

The two stark argent beings thrashed about relentlessly pummeling the other across the well's foundation.

"Enough!" Sesshomaru blared out before morphing into a sphere of vibrant blinding energy, driving them both from out of the well.

An alarmed Takara quickly climbed out of the well's bottom to find an apoplectic Sesshomaru ready to strike Toga down. He'd intended to tear his brother's throat out with his bare claws. The young woman threw her body in between both demons; tightly clasping her arms around Sesshomaru's abdomen. "You don't want this. Stop this!" She pleaded against his vast heaving chest. His breathing progressively slowed as did his heart rate - clawed hands dropped at his sides gathered in clenched fists. An undercurrent of amber overwhelmed the vermillion tides in his eyes.

"It will not stop," a critically wounded Yuudai uttered grimly.

All eyes snapped in attention at an obscure figure as it steadily made its way through well house entrance. The elder daiyokai carefully removed a scroll which was tucked into the waistline of his pants.

"He will never stop," The demon unrolled the papyrus. "I Taisho Yuudai," he paused sighing in unfathomable despondency," former Lord of The Western Lands evoke the path of kokumajutsu." He vociferously rumbled causing the surrounding infrastructure to quake turbulently. "I hereby exile you Taisho Sesshomaru, to life within the depths of the underworld."

Takara felt Sesshomaru suddenly stiffen in her embrace. An unseen force ripped the demon right out of her arms dragging his struggling body backwards to the the lip of the well.

"No!" Takara cried out in horror. "He stopped himself! The girl wailed at the top of her lungs. "Please Yuudai-sama, don't do this!" She chased Sesshomaru's rapidly retreating form finally capturing one of his hands inside both of her own.

"It is done." Yuudai solemnly responded before collapsing. Toga swiftly cradled his sire, breaking the elder yokai's fall.

Takara clutched onto Sesshomaru's hand with as much strength as her small frame would allow. It was then that he impaled her with the ardor blistering behind his aurelian irises. "Deceitful onna," he hissed accusingly, "this one was not your choice in mate."

"Sesshomaru please," Takara's eyes widened in horror. "My words were sincere."

"Silence," the irate demon demanded. "You reek of ambivalence." His vehement gaze remained transfixed on his human mate. "It is you," his mouth twisted into a grimace, "the cause of this Sesshomaru's ruin."

Takara increased her hold on Sesshomaru as the invisible force incessantly hauled him down into the lower regions of the desolate well.

"This one vows to return to you solely to extinguish your life," he coolly threatened. "Any offspring will suffer in your stead." The demon rewarded the object of his affections one last depraved grin. He withdrew his hand from her grasp, succumbing to the unearthly pull of his condemnation. Sweltering flames enveloped the yokai's body from the pit of the well. His once elegant visage liquefied exposing tissue and cartilage before her very eyes. His tortuous howls were forever seared into her mind.

Takara fell to her knees calling out his name as she sobbed inconsolably.

"Is he," Toga paused, glancing down and accessing his father's rapidly weakening features. "Has he passed on?"

"I cannot kill either of my sons. Perhaps this is where I have failed you." Yuudai's breathing had become labored. "Sesshomaru is sealed in the underworld for the time being. You have witnessed only half of his sheer strength. It supersedes my own. This is why he could never reign as Lord of our Lands. His blood-lust is far too great."

"What would you have me do father?"

"He will come for the girl." Yuudai coughed, causing the gaping hole in his chest to bleed out. "There's no telling what he'll become as he festers in that smoldering abyss," the elder yokai forewarned. "Watch over her. She is still his mate. The onna's life force remains tied to his, therefore he will seek to possess her as such or claim her life."

Toga held his sire close to his chest. He could sense his essence slipping away in his arms. "I shall avenge you father," he growled under his breath, "and protect Takara."

"Sesshomaru knows not what he does my heir," Yuudai smiled faintly. "He's lost himself to his primordial state." The demon rested a frail, pallid hand upon Toga's cheek. "I leave both Tessaiga and Tenseiga in your capable hands. They may be," he breathlessly trailed off, "your only saving grace." The benevolent sheen in Yuudai's rich golden orbs slowly dimmed like that of the light of the waning moon on an overcast night. The lukewarm consoling hand he'd placed upon his son's face grew limp. Toga clasped his sire's now icy palm and pressed it firmly against his jaw.

"Brother," Toga rasped as he suppressed the tears that brimmed in the corner of his eyes. "What beast will you unleash on us all upon your return?"

* * *

**A/N:** Ohaaaaaai guys! Thank you so very much for the wonderful reviews, the reads as well as for the pms. They all serve as immense inspiration. Please feel free to continue to pm me with any questions. It is greatly appreciated.

There you have it the final Origin installment. It is now known why Kagome's mum Takara, was human yet able to live over 200 years. The reason behind why Sesshomaru has killed Kagome's family and has chosen to torment her, has also been revealed. Of course you must know that there is still more to this tale (tee hee). As always, I am full of surprises. ^.^ Some of you wondered what happened to my OC Yuudai to cause Toga to refer to him in past tense when speaking of him in the present. He unfortunately met his demise at the hands of his youngest son. The next chapter will commence where I left off; back in the present with Toga finishing off telling Inuyasha the tale of the killing perfection and the treasure he coveted. May this humble chapter please you.

Much Love,

No Uta


	18. Mirror Image

**Glossary:**

**Behest:** A person's orders or command.

**Ataraxia:** A state of serene calmness.

**Pneuma:** Innermost self; the vital spirit, soul, or creative force of a person.

**Asatsuyu Sencha (tea) :** Asatsuyu means "morning dew". It is a unique single bush tea with a distinct flavor resembling the heartier fukamushi senchas. The aroma of the brewed tea leaves is mouthwatering, savory with a toasted sesame note. It's beautiful sea green brew is robust, with rich nutty flavors giving it an almost meaty broth consistency.

* * *

Inuyasha sat facing his father in silence. The ornery young male impatiently tapped his claws upon the kitchen table. His silvered brows knit together in chagrin over the inflow of information his sire had suddenly deemed him privileged to know.

"Let me get this straight," Inuyasha reclined back into his chair crossing his arms over his sturdily built chest. "You had a thing for Kagome's mom and my uncle was a murderous bastard?"

Toga restrained the desire to roll his eyes far back into the base of his skull. "It is not that simple," he chided the pup for his imprudence..

"So... I gotta ask, if gramps cursed this guy's sociopathic ass by sealing him in the netherworld," Inuyasha queried with the raise of an eyebrow. "Why didn't you get with Kagome's mom back then?"

"I could not bring myself to continue to pursue her," Toga cast a disheartened gaze down to his callused hands, "after such calamity." The older yokai straightened his posture in an attempt to regain his composure. "I'd kept watch over Takara for many a decade as she mourned my brother." He blinked back the tears which clung to his ivory lashes. "Pride," he affirmed through keen gritted incisors, "can impede action." Toga repeatedly flexed one clawed hand in exasperation. "She still bore his mating mark."

Inuyasha's expression softened at the site of his forebear's profound sorrow and remorse. He'd grown accustomed to very few displays of emotion from the man. The reasons behind the stoic mask he always wore had now become clear.

"Takara eventually became engaged to her first human husband," Toga commenced with a bit of an edge to his tone. "It wasn't until the night before she was to wed that I pleaded with her to be mine. I was too late," the demon slammed a closed fist onto the table, startling his son. "I'd waited much too long or so she claimed. I placed distance between Takara and myself thereafter. I took a human mate, your beloved mother Izayoi. As you already know; she passed on soon after your birth." Toga hung his head in memory of the loss of his first mate and mother to his only heir. "Takara outlived her first husband, yet offered to aid in raising you. I agreed so that I may continue to guard her from afar. She then re-married to your friend's father," the elder yokai respired briefly, "sixteen years ago. I failed to protect Takara from Sesshomaru," Toga growled bitterly.

"Sessho-ma-ru," Inuyasha's eyes broadened, "that's the same fucking name Kagome's been... shit," he outwardly cursed himself. His tawny features blanched.

"The girl has mentioned his name?" The older male seized his son's shoulders. "Answer me boy!"

"Y-yeah," the young man stammered, "she's been trying to tell me about him all of this time and I dismissed her as being batshit crazy." Inuyasha shook his head in revulsion at the manner he'd treated his cherished friend. "Kagome said the douche bag has been haunting her in dreams and through visions."

"What else has the girl spoken of him?" Toga released his firm hold on Inuyasha. He began to pace the tiled floors while waiting for the boy to respond.

"Kagome talked of some type of deal she made with an asshole demonic spirit in exchange for curing Kikyo of cancer. She is supposed to give the prick something in return, I think. She also said that he threatened to kill me. Something about the shit-head being... jealous?" Inuyasha shrugged his shoulders innocently. "Say pop, why don't ya ever call Kagome by her name?"

"The onna... Kagome," Toga corrected himself, "is the mirror image of Takara when she was courted by Sesshomaru and myself over two-hundred years ago."

"Is that why," Inuyasha tilted his head to the side in bewilderment, "you've always just dropped me off at their place?"

"It is no wonder he has fixated on her," Toga thought aloud, deliberately ignoring his pup's question.

"Y-you were afraid you'd want Kagome," Inuyasha gasped, "for yourself?" A wave of nausea washed over him.

Toga glared at his heir. His irises quickly flashed from citrine to scarlet in a silent warning.

"That's why you gave me shit about her sleeping in my room - isn't it?" The young male accused his sire in aghast. "Isn't it?" Inuyasha abruptly pushed himself away from the table knocking over his chair.

"Silence whelp," Toga commanded while purposely maintaining his distance from the indignant hanyo. "There are graver matters at hand," he reminded the boy. "Gathering from all she's confided in you; Sesshomaru has found means to gain access into the girl's psyche. He is toying with her - yet has not taken her life. Did she speak of what it was he wanted in return for healing her sister?"

"She never told me," Inuyasha sighed in frustration.

"She will sleep in my quarters to ensure she is protected, " the older yokai obstinately announced.

"The hell she will old man!" Inuyasha fearlessly challenged his sire.

Toga swiftly crossed the room. He hurled the sterling haired half-demon against the granite countertop. Inuyasha's solid frame smacked up against the cabinetry. The elder demon bellicosely slammed both fists on either side of his son's head. An effusion of dishes and silverware came crashing down at both of their feet. Toga's face hovered but a mere inches from the whelp's own. Inuyasha cast his face away from his sire's menacing scowl. The young male's silvery tresses flipped off to the side inadvertently exposing his throat.

"You will," the daiyokai ferociously snarled against the nape of his pup's neck, "obey your alpha."

Inuyasha found himself rendered powerless against his father. Something inside of him quickly succumbed to the elder yokai's demands. A voice in his head instructed that he relinquish his desire to lay claim over Kagome.

_'Bitch is not rightfully ours.'_

"Who the fuck are you?"

_'I am you. You are me.'_

"Huh?"

_'We are one.'_

"Stop this riddle bullshit!"

_'Your inner beast.'_

"My... what?"

_'I am your beast. Bitch not ours.'_

"Am I losing my shit?"

_'Shit still yours. Bitch not.'_

"You're a fucking comedian too?"

_'We obey alpha. Sire is alpha.'_

"It appears you've become acquainted with your inner beast." Toga flaunted a roguish grin before shoving Inuyasha out of the kitchen and toward the front door. "Fetch the girl's things. Place them in my chambers. Lastly, let us not reveal our true forms to her just yet. She's endured enough for one day." He caught sight of the young male hesitate slightly, "Go now!" The daiyokai snapped at the juvenile.

Inuyasha begrudgingly set out on his way to do as his father behest all the while keeping his musings to himself.

_'The hell am I going to give up on Kagome. Keh - fuck that pain in the ass beast.'_

**_oOo_**

Kagome calmly inclined her face from out of Inuyasha's bedroom window. The sun's warmth lovingly grazed her tear stained flushed cheeks. She inspected the necklace given to her during the surreal visit with her mother. She diligently thumbed the lustrous heart-shaped pendant. It was sleek and soothingly cool to the touch. Kagome sensed her pneuma begin to slip into a state of absolute ataraxia; such tranquility had become a foreign concept as of late. The faint sound of knocking swimmingly echoed in her ears - yet she was set adrift into a world which felt free from peril. The tighter the grip on the pendant; the further sheltered she felt.

Toga quietly allowed himself into the bedroom. His intent was to check on the young woman and engage her in conversation regarding the visions and nightmares Inuyasha mentioned. He'd brought with him a pot of Asatsuyu Sencha, two tea cups and black sesame candy. Molten amber spheres cloaked behind a curtain of aloof hazel swept over the obsidian-haired female's immaculate skin. The lambent glow of the sun's rays reflected off her delicate profile. The muscles in his chest vigorously contracted. They threatened to unmercifully throttle his heart. "Takara," he airily whispered to himself, leaving his disguised form almost short of breath. His self-awareness faltered then faded. The shattering of ceramic upon wooden floors alerted the woman of his presence.

Kagome tucked the pendant back into her blouse, "Taisho-sensei?" She hurriedly ran to him and kneeled by his side. She began to help him gather the remains of what was once a favored tea set of his. Toga sat on his haunches; head bowed down to conceal his agitation. The usual jet-black low braid he wore began to unravel. He busily focused on collecting the scattered mess of shards and candy he'd made. Kagome crawled closer to him in an effort to combine her pile of broken pieces with his. Toga's body partially hovered over the young maiden's own as she drew near. A few of his ebony locks spilled onto her left shoulder skimming the side of her chin.

She took in his earthy scent. Kagome had never taken notice the crispness of his natural aroma. The young woman's lithe fingers brushed against the inside of his hand. She let them linger in his ample palm.

"You smell like the coming of spring," Kagome openly confessed.

Toga forced himself to pull away from the onna's sultry touch. "I shall return with another pot of tea and something else of sustenance for you," the man asserted with an air of indifference in his tone. He climbed to his feet and leisurely turned on his heel, shutting the door behind him.

* * *

_'What on earth happened? What in the hell came over me just now? For Kami's sake, this is Inuyasha's father!' _The young woman inwardly reprimanded herself over her outlandish conduct.

Kagome sat on her knees in both awe and confoundedness. The older male's scent adhered to the air. It was as if he was still in the room . She'd felt compelled to touch him, to stroke the thick raven tresses out of his eyes. There was a need to comfort him yet also a longing for his comfort in return. She yearned for his protection but why? The man was also her school's psychologist and guidance counselor, yet there was a sudden unspoken connection between them. Whatever it was it set her blood ablaze when they were in such close proximity. This had never happened before, then again Kagome had only recently come to be in his presence for an extended period of time. She latently clutched her mother's pendant through the material of her blouse.

* * *

Toga's prodigious back sagged against the bedroom door. Strands of illuminating pearl intertwined with those of ebony, as his mane fully untwisted out of its braid. The daiyokai's bangs flowed overtop his brow, masking rapidly reddening slits and lengthening fangs. His chest heavily rose and fell with each sharp intake of air he swallowed.

* * *

"My entire family has been taken from me in a tragic accident and here I am being a... being a... Oh Kami I just don't know anymore," Kagome babbled aloud. Her words were barely audible. She turned a tearful gaze in the direction the man had taken his leave from. "Please don't go Taisho-sensei," she achingly begged in between incoherent sobs.

* * *

Toga's heightened sense of hearing allowed him to effortlessly decipher the young woman's blubbering through the walls. The demon twisted at the waist until he lay a magenta jagged, striped, adorned jaw against the solid oak door. He placed one clawed hand against its cool wooden surface. "Beast... This... Cannot... Be," his voice but an ill-defined doleful cry.

* * *

A/N: I want to thank all of you for the amazing reviews and feedback on the back story. I am deeply humbled by your words. I also want to thank all of the silent readers. Thank you for following and or adding Korekuta to your favorite's. I am honoured.

My apologies for all of the seperators near the end. I did so to avoid confusion and to try and demonstrate that Toga still remained on the other side of the bedroom door.

On to this chapter, bet ya didn't see this little twist coming aye? (snickers) As I've mentioned before; I am full of surprises. Poor Kagome, (yeah right)! I would love to be in her place. Can you imagine having all three of those sizzling hot demons pining for you? For those of you that have been following this story for a while. Please feel free to continue to pm any questions you have. I'll gladly continue to answer them. Please keep in mind that this fic is meant to be a suspense/thriller of sorts. I can't reveal all my surprises. What fun would that be? Things aren't always as they seem in this crazy tale.^.^

P.S. I will be having a second surgery on my jaw earlier than anticipated. I will try to put out one more chapter before this happens. If I am unable to do so; it means I am on a small break and will return in mid to late September.

Much love,

No Uta


	19. Typhoon

**Disclaimer:** All InuYasha characters are the property of author; Rumiko Takahashi/Shogakukan - Yomiuri TV - Sunrise.

**Glossary:**

**Coruscating:** Flashing; sparkling

**Nowaki:** Meaning typhoon in Japanese.

**Obstreperous:** Noisy, loud and difficult to control

**Full nelson:** A wrestling hold in which both arms are passed under the opponent's arms from behind and the hands are applied to the back of the neck.

* * *

The corner of Toga's left eye twitched in displeasure at the slamming of the front door. Inuyasha blared on about having returned from Kagome's home with numerous of her personal items as instructed. The hanyo's rowdy tone reverberated throughout his ear canals. His offspring's boisterous voice violated the daiyokai's already hypersensitive sense of hearing. The young male sauntered into the hallway. The adolescent came to an abrupt stop upon coming across his sire's disheveled half-transformed appearance; barely propped up against the boy's own bedroom door.

Inuyasha scrutinized his father's disarrayed disposition suspiciously. "You look like dog shit," he scoffed. The young male took notice of the fragmented pieces of silverware and candy resting on a silver serving tray clutched within the demon's trembling right hand.

"Place the girl's belongings in the guest bedroom," Toga declared sharply. The argent-streaked haired demon compelled his body away from the weathered oak stained door. "We'll take on shifts guarding her as she sleeps." He huffed in vexation.

Inuyasha furrowed his brow. He found it peculiar that his father changed his mind about the sleeping arrangements. "I thought you said she was to stay in your..."

Inuyasha was immediately cut off. "The onna," the elder yokai panted heavily, "will stay in the spare bedroom."

"Feh," Inuyasha spat out in mock indignation. "Make up your god damned mind," the boy grumbled suppressing the crafty smirk tugging at his upper lip.

Toga hastened away from out of the hallway without speaking another word.

Golden orbs concealed by auburn hues followed his father's rapidly retreating back into the kitchen. "What in the hell's wrong with his old ass?" Inuyasha wondered aloud before barging into his bedroom to check on Kagome.

Upon entering the room he found the the girl sprawled out on the floor. She sat on her knees, quietly sobbing. As the young male approached he felt a slippery substance underneath the rubber sole of his sneaker. The fragrance of tea and sesame candy combined with the scent of Kagome's and his father lingered in the air. He located a few scattered shards of broken dish-ware nearby. Inuyasha settled himself upon one knee in front of the young woman. He delicately cupped her chin in one hand, coaxing her to look up at him.

"Kagome,"he called to her in a hushed tone. "Is everything alright?" The girl timidly nodded in response. Inuyasha intently searched the young woman's bloodshot sapphire spheres. "What did you and my dad talk about?" She unexpectedly jerked her face from out of his grasp. Her cheeks instantly reddened at the mention of his sire.

_'Has everyone in this house lost their fucking mind?'_ The irate hanyo inwardly pondered as he recalled his father's abashed state._ 'I probably shouldn't push the issue. I'll try and keep her distracted from her grief.'_

Inuyasha playfully petted the top of Kagome's head, ruffling her ebony locks. "Come on wench," he pulled the young maiden up to her feet, "lets go get you settled into your own room."

**_oOo_**

The occasion the daiyokai had been clandestinely dreading crept upon him; stilly preying and feasting upon his bleeding heart. Toga stood in quiescence alongside Inuyasha and Kagome. His sculpted features immovable and void of emotion. The trio faced the steps which led to the morgue housing the young woman's deceased family members. Inuyasha captured one of Kagome's quivering hands within his own. The juvenile inclined a tawny chiseled chin in his sire's direction awaiting further guidance. Toga subtly extended an elbow toward the obsidian-haired onna. She firmly hooked a willowy arm around his. Tormented ashen hazel discs greeted solemn orbs of russet. A curt nod from his predecessor informed Inuyasha that they would proceed into the building. The time had come for Kagome to identify the bodies of her late parents and sister.

Once on the premises Toga presented the proper documentation naming himself as the young woman's appointed guardian. He was now allowed to accompany the girl. She would not have to take on such a heart-rending task by her lonesome. The same official from the accident site escorted all three to the Medical Examiner's office. The salt and pepper haired male politely requested that they wait outside as he allowed himself in through the entrance. The man shortly resurfaced with an olive skinned, neatly trimmed, flaxen haired younger male in his early thirties.

"This is Dr. Nowaki-sama." The officer cordially introduced the forensic pathologist to the group. "He will be your escort. The good doctor will be available to address any questions you may have." The grey-haired official offered a faint smile before returning to his station in the lobby.

"Hm," Toga tersely acknowledged the physician with a swift nod. He then shifted his gaze to his son. "Wait in the foyer," he ordered. Inuyasha stepped to one side in silent acquiescence.

The medical examiner regarded the young woman with unfathomable benevolence. The bronze dermis around the corner of his dusky, hunter green eyes slightly creased in sympathy. "This way," he motioned for them to follow him down the dimly lit corridors, "Ms. Higurashi."

Dr. Nowaki heaved open two massive iron doors. He took notice that the frail young maiden tightly wound both arms around the bend of her guardian's elbow . "Please step inside so that we may begin," The physician requested in a gentle, amiable tone.

Toga rested a reassuring calloused palm on both of his ward's tense hands. The very blood in his veins scorched him from within; as a result of the direct contact and contrast of the onna's supple softness against the hardened layers of his pads. His pulse quickened. The unrelenting obstreperous pounding of his heart thundered in his ears. Toga desperately fought to restrain himself as he escorted Kagome through the morgue's entranceway.

_'Not now. Not here. Not ever.' _Toga privately reprimanded his beast.

_'Protect. Protect. Protect.'_ The voice singsonged in his head.

"I am by your side," the daiyokai hoarsely assured the girl clutching at his arm all the while attempting to appease his beast.

The clanking of the metal doors shutting behind them startled Kagome causing her to lean into Toga's abdomen. He clasped a possessive arm across the onna's upper chest and slender shoulders. The disguised demon sighed in self-disgust as he firmly pulled her upper back and posterior against the front of his body. "All is well," Toga tenderly assuaged the woman shivering in his grasp. Her small frame immediately relaxed in his tenacious embrace.

Kagome's thoughts wavered into both the present and the past. There was this sudden obscure allurement to Inuyasha's father. She felt comforted and safe when he held her like this. Her conscious weaved back to her mama. Kagome succumbed to the memory of when her mother came to her in spirit.

_"The time will come when you must view our bodies." Takara cradled Kagome's face within both hands. "Those are no more than empty shells. Their only purpose is to harbor our life force - our spirit in the Konoyo. Kikyo, your father and I have crossed over to the Anoyo." Takara lightly brushed tears away from her daughter's cheeks. "Hold out your hand. I've something for you. You may look at it when I've gone." Kagome once again adhered to Takara's requisition and palmed the object given to her._

_"What do I with it? What is it for mama?" The young woman managed to ask between sobs._

_"Takara cupped a hand firmly over Kagome's outstretched one. "Wear it at all times. It will serve it's purpose."_

Kagome fiddled with the heart-shaped pendant through the thick knit fabric of her shirt - willing herself out of her reminiscent condition.

Dr. Nowaki patiently waited by three covered, alloy tables set up in the middle of the room.

"I'm ready," Kagome announced with a newfound reserved confidence.

Toga released the the girl yet remained by her side as both approached the medical examiner.

**_oOo_**

Dr. Nowaki attentively drew back each blanket - revealing the faces of the young woman's loved ones. Kagome slowly advanced toward all three tables taking in the lifeless features of the three bodies.

The young maiden lightly caressed one of her mother's boreal discolored cheeks. Toga looked on in silence as the girl inched her face near the fallen woman's jawline and began whispering in her ear. He intentionally forced himself deep into thought; allowing the onna privacy. Toga fixed his outwardly hardened gaze upon the displayed flesh of Takara's face, collar bones and neck. Her skin appeared un-marred; un-tainted like that of an immaculate porcelain doll. He marveled at her beauty; even in death Takara was exceptional. The demon glanced at the one stigma to blemish such perfection - the raised crescent shaped scar which rested within the crevice of her slender neck and delicate right shoulder. An imprint and constant reminder that his own brother branded and defiled the woman he'd always treasure. Toga's lids narrowed slightly as Kagome lightly traced the very mark with a slim index finger. Curious turquoise orbs briefly met with strained ashen irises.

"Yes," Kagome faced the medical examiner. "This is my family," she confirmed.

Dr. Nowaki commenced to re-cover the bodies. He was halted by the lukewarm sensation of gracile digits upon his left wrist. The impression in her eyes though solemn, still held a modest glim stilling his hand further.

"Please don't," Kagome softly implored of the good doctor. Pleading cerulean irises focused on Toga, "I would like to have a moment alone with them."

_'Stay. Stay. Stay.' _The voice demanded that the disguised demon not leave the ningen.

_'Enough!'_ Toga once again censured his inner beast.

His expression marginally fell , "As you wish."

"This way Mr. Taisho," the doctor cordially prompted. Dr. Nowaki securely shut the metallic doors behind him leaving Kagome by her lonesome. He escorted a reluctant Toga to the lobby to where Inuyasha resignedly waited.

**_oOo_**

Kagome ran her fingers through her father's thick chocolate-colored, short tresses. His face sustained minimal damage from the collision. There were but a few purple bruises on his brow and upon the bridge of his nose. "I love you," her voice cracked as she bit back tears. She placed a kiss on his cheek before covering him with the sheet, "good-bye papa."

She continued toward her mother; her eyes still transfixed on the oddly shaped scar on the woman's neck. "What on earth could have caused this?" Kagome queried aloud while running her fingers across the mark one last time, "I love you mama. Please visit often." She kissed her beloved mother on the forehead. "Fare-well for now," she veiled the woman's face before turning to her sister.

"Oh Kikyo," Kagome let out a woeful sob. She willed herself to look upon her sibling's nearly disfigured features. The flesh over the left side of her face and throat scantily adhered onto the visible layer of muscle and fatty tissue. Large flaps of derma dangled loosely like shredded parchment. A part of Kikyo's scalp appeared flayed. The thin membrane was peeled and stretched back in such a way that it exposed her chipped skull. "Everything that has been endured... Just to have you die anyway. Forgive me dearest sister." She kissed the unscathed side of Kikyo's brow before covering her body.

Kagome turned away from her lost loved ones taking a few steps toward the exit.

An ominous bewail resonated from behind her causing the girl to immediately yet unintentionally accost the source. Kagome stared into the hollowed eye-socket belonging to her deceased sister.

"It is because of her," Kikyo gurgled. Her exposed vocal cords and tendons contracted as she spoke. "All of this," she wheezed. The gaping holes in her esophagus broadened, "because of her lies." The suspended portion of her sibling's mangled mouth which clung from her jawbone fell at Kagome's feet with a sickening plop. "I have seen visions of the past; visions of our deceitful whore mother."

Kagome heard the clanging of the metal doors open and close. She quickly turned to find Dr. Nowaki staring back at her. "Can you see this?" Kagome screamed at the doctor in alarm.

Kikyo's nude crippled form captured Kagome's arms from behind, locking them above her head into a vice-like full nelson. The scent of decaying meat sent waves of nausea causing the young woman to involuntarily dry heave.

Dr. Nowaki collectedly strode toward the girl struggling to free herself from her dead sister's grasp. He took hold of her chin with in one large hand. "This Sesshomaru sees all." Benevolent emerald spheres transformed into hooded golden slits. His trim blonde hair remained in tact as did his illuminating olive skin tone.

"You said you'd save Kikyo!" Kagome cried out in anguish.

"The cancer healed," he flatly stated. This one kept his word," The demon retorted.

"Did you do this?"

"This one was present during their final moments."

"You," Kagome hissed. "You've killed my entire family!"

"Presumptuous onna." He firmly reprimanded the girl.

Sesshomaru released his hold on Kagome's chin. He clasped both hands on the woman-child's temples, "You will watch."

Kagome's pupils glazed over as a vivid mental image manifested.

**_oOo_**

Mr. Korekuta emerged from his classroom. He coolly let his upper back rest against the metallic door - arms crossed over his chest glaring at what was rightfully his.

"Mama? Mama! Answer me! Noooooooooo!" She hysterically yelled into the phone.

Inuyasha stood frozen in place.

Kagome locked eyes with her professor. Horrified sapphire spheres met ireful orbs of amber. He lifted his chin in a smug fashion. His upper lip curving to reveal an elongated fang. He mouthed the words, "Do. Not. Fuck. With. Me. Bitch.''

_'This is the day of the accident,'_ Kagome recollected. Another vision began to unravel itself before her. '_It's as if I were watching a film,' _she secretly pondered.

A commercial moving truck swerved and slid across a busy intersection. A blaze of white bolted across the highway smashing through the vehicle's front window. Coruscating beams of light enveloped the auburn haired male driver. Sesshomaru took possession of the human's body and vigilantly clenched the wheel. The demon fought fiercely to stabilize the wayward automobile to no avail. The impact of the collision launched razor-edged shards of glass into his forehead, neck and sternum. There lay the slain bodies of her mother, father and sister upon the cold unforgiving pavement. The daiyokai bowed his head in defeat. "Ta-ka-ra," followed a breathless whisper.

Tears scalded Kagome's cheeks. "You tried to save them," she gulped. A profound sense of guilt overwhelmed her. "You were only angry with me, because I was with Inuyasha." The pendant gifted to the young woman pulsated underneath her knit top. It emitted a surge of potent energy which penetrated through to the maiden's core.

"Hn," Sesshomaru briskly relinquished his grip around the girl's head. Kikyo's mutilated carcass no longer imprisoned Kagome's arms. The corpse rested undisturbed and covered upon the table.

Kagome palmed and cupped the throbbing heart shaped object; solidly pressing it against her bosom. An unexpected cry escaped the delicate flushed petals of her lips.

She spasmodically slapped a hand upon the right side of her neck and shoulder. The young woman frantically clawed at the collar of her shirt. Her lissome fingers ripped the bronze buttons open exposing the delicate flesh of her décolletage.

The daiyokai curiously titled his head in observation of the onna's erratic behavior.

Astounded orbs of citrine instantly widened at the sight of the opalescent moonstone dangling in between the chasm of the onna's breasts. The walls in his chest constricted. He resisted the urge to clutch the area of sudden discomfort. The demon's gaze fixated upon a faint crescent pattern forming upon the crook of the girl's alabaster neck. A flood of crimson threatened to vanquish aurelian hues.

_'Mate.'_ Purred his inner beast.

_'Preposterous,'_ Sesshomaru inly berated his primal self.

_'Reincarnation. Ningen true mate.'_

Sesshomaru instinctively dragged a knuckle across Kagome's right cheek sweeping away tears in the process. His massive hand traveled down the length of the girl's bare neck until it lay upon the indistinct mark upon her flesh. Kagome's dermis ignited underneath her captor's touch. Her lips intuitively parted. Her back arched wildly presenting the mark for the demon to inspect. His regal pointed nose nuzzled and inhaled the still developing symbol. His breath caressed her fragile throat as a low feral growl rumbled from deep within his larynx. It was indeed the beginnings of his mating mark materializing.

"Sessho-maru-sama," Kagome wantonly panted. She'd lost herself in a fervent typhoon of yearning and desire. As fleetingly as she ardently reached out to stroke his face - he was gone and with him the peculiar imprint.

Kagome's arms fell at her sides. She was bemused as to why she was disheartened by the lack of his presence; perplexed as to why she felt no shame for her conduct at such a time. The onyx-haired woman quietly slipped out of the morgue. Her mind set adrift in thoughts of bidding her family goodbye and her encounter with the demonic entity that risked himself to save them.

* * *

**A/N:** Ohaai guys! I sure have missed you. This second oral procedure was hard on me. I had a hell of a time recovering. Anyhoooow enough about all that jazz. I hope to have made up for my absence with a long chapter full of a few surprises. Did you guys catch on to Nowaki meaning typhoon in Japanese? Of course you did because you're all that damned intelligent! I can't help it! I love playing on words like Takara means treasure, Yuudai, a great hero blah blah blah. I try to have a good time with my O.C's.

It appears Sesshomaru didn't kill Kagome's parents and Kikyo after all. Now you know why he was at the accident site in the first place. Things aren't always what they seem in his tale. Even though Sessh tried to save Kagome's family, he indirectly let his elder brother Toga believe he was behind the accident. Sessh may not be that bad of a guy after all or is he? (Tee hee)

I know I'm a sicko for the dead Kikyo thing as well as Sessh &amp; Kag's getting a little frisky in the morgue with her dead as a doornail family in the same room sorry not sorry muuuahahahaha. Lots of uncomfortable crap has gone down &amp; will most likely continue - OH YEAYUS.

Lastly, what are your thoughts about Kagome _**possibly**_ being Takara's reincarnation and Sesshomaru's true mate? How will our beloved couple weather this... typhoon. I know, I know - I'm a cheesy idiot. Then there's still Toga's odd behavior and Inuyasha who wants Kagome for himself.

Thanks again for all of your wonderful reviews for the previous chapter. Your feedback continuously helps to inspire me and is greatly appreciated. For the silent readers, knowing you are taking the time too even read this makes my days &amp; nights.

Much Love,

No Uta


	20. Shinjitsu no Kagami

**Disclaimer:** All InuYasha characters are the property of author; Rumiko Takahashi/Shogakukan - Yomiuri TV - Sunrise.

**Glossary:**

**Shinjitsu no Kagami: **Mirror of Truth

**Meido:** The dark underworld to which all the dead must journey. It is also the Japanese adaptation of the word maid.

**Acicular: **Narrow and long and pointed.

**Cogent: **(of an argument or case) clear, logical and convincing.

**Jigoku no Korekuta :** Collector of the underworld, hades or hell.

**Yare yare:** Japanese saying for good grief.

* * *

An effulgent flare of white dashed across the expansive terrain. Individual acicular blades of crisp viridescent grass relentlessly lashed at his translucent visage. Unsettling notions plagued the daiyokai's mind as he raced toward the location to where it all began - the abandoned well house and portal between the realm of the living and the abyss of eternal damnation he'd festered in for over two centuries.

_'That necklace resembled Takara's - impossible. The girl possessed this one's mark - inconceivable. Takara was my only... the one.' _Sesshomaru's concentration shifted from his late consort to that of Kagome's peculiar and uninhibited recent behavior. '_This woman-child responded in a favorable manner to this one's presence. The onna's scent was tinged with lust. The atmosphere was drenched in her arousal. How is this absurdity cogent?'_

A blaze of ferocious flames erupted from the depths of the deserted well as the unearthly being drew near.

_'The shinjitsu no kagami will reveal all,'_ he mused as he approached the ancient shrine and well house.

Raging fires engulfed Sesshomaru's massive frame, vehemently wrenching and dragging his body over the well's stone covered lip. Agonizing screams echoed from scorched and blistering flesh; as the tormented demon plummeted into the awaiting inferno pit.

**_oOo_**

A whirling vortex of resplendent silver spiraled through vast scarlet tainted hallways coated with remnants of smeared entrails. The furious demon ripped and slung a bronze double door off its hinges revealing a room adorned with slain disfigured faces and flayed scalp tissue splattered on the walls.

"Sesshomaru-sama," greeted a silhouette cloaked in violet and black silken robes. The figure deftly sidestepped the soaring door. "To what do I owe this pleasure?" A masculine melodic voice, teasingly inquired as he continued to gaze into a large rounded mirror encased with razor-edged crimson thorns. Lengthy spikes wound around the mirror's outline in a clockwise pattern.

The argent-haired demon swiftly stalked toward the figure, coming to a sudden halt as soon as he towered over the man's modest form from behind.

"Dark priest of meido," the daiyokai exhaled in irritation, "I seek your counsel."

"Such formalities Sesshomaru-sama," the priest slowly shook his head feigning insult.

"Taunt him no further - Miroku," instructed a velvety voice stepping out from behind the shadows.

"As you wish Naraku, overlord of all that is unholy." The priest bowed in disingenuous respect. A smirk curved over the corner of his upper lip. His sly grin reflected in the mirror intended for only citrine irises to see. "How may I guide you?"

"This one's beast has awakened," the demon's jaw clenched as he continued, "after laying dormant for over two-hundred years." The cords in his neck visibly twisted and strained. "It claims to have found its true mate in a condemned soul."

The priest pressed his right palm onto the glass. Its sleek surface instantly liquified at his touch. Vermilion fluid flowed from its pulsating needle-like quills. "Behold the mirror of truth - jigoku no korekuta," Miroku fervently announced.

Sesshomaru silently scrutinized the blurred images of Takara and Kagome as they took the place of his and the priest's reflection. Amber spheres narrowed crossly at the illustration of the interaction between the spirit of his deceased mate and her offspring. A familiar opalescent object came into view as it exchanged hands.

Heat radiated off the irate demon causing his yoki to rise and crackle about the room. "The condemned is not your true mate my lord," Miroku aspired to mitigate the daiyokai's steadily climbing ire. "It is that pendant which has roused your primordial inner self. It serves as a nexus. It connects your past life with that of the departed mate."

"This link," Sesshomaru snarled through gritted fangs, "must cease."

Miroku maintained his sculpted features hidden underneath the folds of his lilac tinted hooded kimono. "There is more my lord," whispered the priest masking a devious sneer.

"Show me," Sesshomaru hoarsely commanded.

* * *

Kagome anxiously paced the bamboo flooring of what was to be her permanent bedroom. The young woman mulled over the reaction she had to Sesshomaru . Bile rose scorching the thin lining of her esophagus. Her stomach-churned at the thought of her own revolting conduct while in the morgue.

"How could I," Kagome paused to look at her reflection in the mirrored dresser. "Why would I want him like that?" The heart-shaped pendant immediately warmed against the tender skin of her sternum. Her conscious reminded the perturbed girl that the demon had indeed risked himself to rescue her family. "It's this damned thing!" Kagome slammed both palms upon the top of the rustic wooden dresser. She glared at the prismatic piece in the mirror. "He has relished in torturing me! What about all the threats to kill Inuyasha?" The chrome encased moonstone pulsated fiercely.

A foreign voice, one she initially thought was her own whispered in her mind. "Okay! Okay! Fine - he didn't actually kill anyone!" Kagome yelled at the pearly object. The voice continued to ramble on as if trying to persuade her psyche to feel compassion for the demonic spirit; to view the entity in a different light. "You want me to do what? Oh hell no you baka necklace! That guy's a sicko!" Kagome immediately unclasped the necklace and shoved it deep into a dresser drawer. "There," she plopped rear first onto the bed, "shut up!" The young woman burrowed her slender frame into the comforter while mumbling obscenities about asshole demons under her breath.

The recognizable sensation of cool metal caressed the flesh of her décolletage. "No way," Kagome gasped dumbstruck to find the pendant dangling in-between the crevice of her bosom. The raven-haired woman kicked the sheets off and shot straight up out of bed. She unfastened the necklace; this time dropping it into the hamper. "Stay with the filthy clothes where you belong," Kagome scolded. "It's your fault I'm a pervert!"

She approached the bedroom window._ 'It's getting stuffy in here,' _Kagome mused. As the girl drew back the cream colored curtains, there it was again - draped across her collar bone. Kagome thrust the window open and hastily removed the necklace for a third time. The girl pitched it outside into the rustling plum trees Toga kept in his backyard. The exasperated young maiden forcefully shut the window and yanked the blinds closed.

Kagome gawked as the iridescent pendant reappeared on her chest. She was stupefied that it was back on her person. "Oh...My...Fuck...," the girl screeched in confounded disbelief. "I can't take it off!"

* * *

The accursed monk clasped both hands upon the mirror's palpating shroud of hemorrhaging thorns. Its serrated edges pierced directly through cartilage and bone.

A vision of Sesshomaru's mate driving her vehicle materialized replacing the mirror's burnished finish. The woman's cyan orbs clouded over into a ghastly sulfur-yellow hue. She shrieked in distress as her retinas burned. She frantically rubbed her lids releasing both steering wheel and the cell phone she had in her free hand. The woman's human husband instinctively grabbed the wheel and was yanked out by his head through the glass of the passenger side window. His body - hurled with such force that his neck snapped before hitting the pavement. Takara managed to regain her vision as well as momentarily control the automobile only to be heaved through the front window seconds before the collision. The ningen he'd healed of cancer instantly perished upon impact. Takara's crumpled form lay in a heap upon the asphalt - yet she still breathed. The figure of another male knelt before his beloved. His jet-black lengthy locks cascaded down the back of his well-defined left shoulder. A prominent well known chin and irises of abysmal cerise came into view before the woman's spinal column was severed.

An infuriated Sesshomaru lunged toward the entity lurking in the shadows," Why?" The enraged daiyokai roared. "We had an agreement!"

Naraku allowed his apoplectic vassal to wrap a clawed hand around his throat. "Ah yes," he flashed the livid demon a sardonic smile. "Devour a thousand human hearts damning each soul to the underworld. A thousand souls for the thousand lives your father Yuudai smuggled into the modern age during the annihilation - my single-handed desolation of the feudal era," he guffawed at his own words. "This in exchange for your freedom and the release of Yuudai's soul."

Sesshomaru quickly withdrew his grip unhanding Naraku.

"It appears my Jigoku no Korekuta has gone soft," Naraku chuckled softly. "For two centuries you've longed to fulfill the vow you've made to yourself. Kill the mate that betrayed you and return to the realm of the living. I've granted you that opportunity. You were to bind them to yourself through way of bartering. I was thrilled when you'd done so with your deceased mate's offspring," the overlord sighed in dejection.

"For some ungodly reason," the lord of the underworld exaggeratedly rolled his garnet spheres into the back of his demonic skull, "you've prolonged the girl's damnation and failed to extinguish the life you swore to claim. My personal hellhound has even attempted to save that very life. It then occurred to me, an epiphany if you will - my Korekuta's honor was at stake. Sesshomaru you have forced my hand," the overlord stated in a low cryptic tone. "As a result of your dawdling, your inner barbarian wants to play house with the last heart you've left to consume. This lone human stands between yours and Yuudai's freedom. What say you?"

Sesshomaru swiftly turned on his heel to face Miroku. "How does this one terminate this abominable connection?"

"As long as the girl wears the pendant you've gifted the deceased the slumbering savage within will recognize this female as your mate. It will fiercely protect her -even from yourself," the priest solemnly trailed off.

The daiyokai's previously agitated features hardened into an impenetrable mask of indifference. "You shall have your soul - Naraku." Sesshomaru morphed back into a spheroid of luminous light, leveling the remaining steel door as he tore through the exit.

"Yare yare," Miroku jokingly pinched the bridged of his nose, "that is the seventy-fifth door he's obliterated."

"It is clear he doesn't care for them," Naraku snorted in response. "I do believe it is a hereditary trait."

"Sesshomaru-sama is unaware that he will not be able to separate the girl from the pendant," Miroku firmly stated as he searched his captor's crimson orbs.

A fiendish grin spread across Naraku's pallid lips, "Correct."

"Come priest," the overlord summoned. "I'll allow you to choose your punishment for exposing my role in the death of his mate. What will it be? The acid bath or disembowelment?"

"I shall fetch the gallons of hydrochloric acid my lord."

* * *

**A/N:** I apologise for taking long to update. Soooo some more surprises. A glimpse into the world Sesshomaru was sealed into by his own father. Yes Miroku and Naraku have made an appearance. Toga briefly mentioned Naraku way back when he informed Inuyasha about their lineage. He tells Inuyasha about how Naraku destroyed the feudal era and how Inupapa Yuudai, managed to save a thousand demon lives via way of portal.

The story behind how and why Sesshomaru ended up becoming a korekuta (collector) in the first place has now been revealed along with what it is he collects. What's to become of our tormented couple? Until the next time!

P.S - A heartfelt thank you for all of the amazing reviews on the previous chapter. Your feedback helps to shape each chapter. I do have an outline already written out as to how this story will flow and end, however I do tweak things according to your reviews. I am grateful for your every word. I also wish to thank the silent readers. Thank you so much for taking the time to read this rather unorthodox tale.

Much love,

No Uta


	21. Anata no Kokoro to Tamashi

**Glossary:**

**Anata no Kokoro to Tamashi **\- Japanese for Your Heart and Soul

**Ubiquitous** \- Present, appearing, or found everywhere

**Fleetly** \- Swift, rapid.

**Insidious** \- Proceeding in a gradual, subtle way, but with harmful effects

**Ningen** \- Human

**Nani** \- Japanese for, What?

**Callow** \- Lacking adult sophistication

**Umbrage** \- Offense or annoyance

**Fulgent** \- Shinning brightly

**Dokkaso** \- (Toxic Flower Claw): Sesshomaru's deadly acidic poisonous claws which can melt flesh and virtual anything else veryquickly.

**Meido** \- The dark underworld to which all the dead must journey. It is also the Japanese adaptation of the word maid. (In this story it is the underworld yay!)

**Jigoku no Korekuta** : Collector of the underworld, hades or hell.

**Fulvous**: Reddish yellow

* * *

Kagome continued to gawk at her reflection in the mirrored dresser. The young woman remained in utter disbelief that she was unable to take the pendant off her person. She momentarily cast her gaze down to her chest to further inspect and handle the item. It suddenly began to pulsate rapidly in her palm. Ebony lush lashes languidly fluttered. Azure irises casually drew up; quickly widening at the sight of the imposing frame of the ubiquitous demonic spirit which preyed upon and stalked her. Kagome instinctively backed away from the argent-haired being. The daiyokai agilely closed the distance between them, hastily ripping the necklace off the startled girl. The heart-shaped token re-appeared as fleetly as it was removed.

"It won't," Kagome panted while struggling to catch her breath, "come off."

The demon unanticipatedly snatched the necklace from around the young female's neck for a second time.

"Stop that!" Kagome rebuked the demon for rashly swinging his claws at her throat. "You're a psychotic asshole!"

The insidious pendant tauntingly nestled itself in the divide of the ningen's bosom.

The daiyokai tilted his head in bemusement. "Nani?" A scowl and what appeared to be a brief, almost pout formed upon his lips.

"Aww," Kagome inadvertently chortled in amusement. The girl abruptly broke into maniacal fits of giggles; partially from the sense of her sanity slipping and then the sullen expression plastered on her direful tormentor's face. "I told you it won't come off." She smugly prodded.

"This Sesshomaru refuses," the yokai snapped and snorted in disgust, "to be mated to an ill-mannered simpleton."

"You sneak into MY ROOM, yet I am the one without manners?" Kagome clasped her hands on her hips. "What makes you think you're such a great catch anyway? You're mean, always threatening to kill people and are a sicko! Whoa, wait... Did you just say mated?" The raven-haired maiden's arms fell limply at her sides. Her jaw went slack.

"Imbecile," was his only response.

The insult pulled Kagome out of the momentary state of shock. "Did you just call me an idiot?"

'"Hn," the demonic being acknowledged her inquiry with a curt nod.

"I don't understand why mama would want me to have anything to do with you." Kagome shook her head in disdain. "You're a rude, awful, sadistic and vile creature!"

A low ominous growl rumbled from within the walls of the silver-haired yokai's prodigious chest. "Mind your words human," he warned.

"Oh?" Kagome indignantly raised an inky eyebrow. She took umbrage at his remark. "Is that how this works? You get to haunt me, but I have to watch what I say to you?" The appalled girl continued her verbal onslaught. "There's no way in hell mama would want me to be with a filthy demon!"

The fiendish entity swept across the room. He clamped one massive clawed hand on the nape of the woman's neck. "Ignorant onna," he hissed while looming over her paralyzed fragile form. "You know nothing of hell." A contemptuous grin slowly spread upon the demon's immaculate features. "This Sesshomaru will expand your callow mind. You will learn what it is to burn."

The irate demon held the woman firmly in place, painfully squeezing the back of her neck. He covered the maiden's left breast with his free hand.

"Sick...fuck," Kagome spat out in both distress and repulsion.

"Your flesh reeks of insolence and mediocrity," he scoffed at the helpless female in his grasp. "You are no mate of mine. The time has come to collect what is owed - anata no kokoro to tamashi."

Kagome winced as jagged talons pierced her skin through the material of her knit blouse.

The woman's crimson life-force flowed, coating the tips of his nails and trickling down his forearm. A fulgent green discharge erupted form the girl's wounds. The acidic fluid scorched and began to dissolve the malignant yokai's limb; resulting in the immediate release of his captive. Kagome collapsed onto her side - her right hip taking the impact of the hardwood bamboo flooring. The girl clutched her chest in both pain and relief.

The stunned demon fell to a knee. The last words the dark priest of Meido spoke to him, plagued his psyche. ** "As long as the girl wears the pendant you've gifted the deceased; the slumbering savage within will recognize this female as your mate. It will fiercely protect her - even from yourself."**

_'Dokkaso', _he mused while dismally staring at the rapidly disintegrating flesh of his injured hand and arm. _'The very poison which flows through these veins has forsaken me.'_

* * *

Naraku observed the events unfold from the mirror of truth. "It appears the jigoku no korekuta," the overlord sneered then turned to face the dark priest, "has realized he cannot collect the one condemned soul which stands between he and his father Yuudai's freedom."

"It would be a pity," Miroku's upper lip curled into a cavalier smile of his own, "if my lord should somehow lose his personal hellhound to the daughter of Sesshomaru-sama's slain mate." The accursed monk jeered his master.

"Ah yes, speaking of mates - How is Sango these days, priest? Shall I pay her a visit?"

"That will not be necessary m'lord." Miroku's snide tone of voice immediately took on a steely timbre at the mention of his wife's name. "We have an agreement," the monk affirmed.

"I recall that fateful winter's night well." Naraku let out a melodramatic sigh before continuing. "There was an algid texture in the air. How fitting? Do you remember it priest?" The overload challenged the ill-fated monk. "Three miscarriages and a still born were simply far too much for the woman to bear. She'd slit her own throat while in despair. You found your beloved Sango bathed in her own blood, her body sprawled across the kitchen floor. Do you remember the tantalizing aroma of metal the way I do?" Naraku inhaled deeply. The demon lord whipped his head back. His jet-black tresses whirled wildly as he feigned being lost in the throes of passion.

"Oh... how you summoned me with your screams as she took in the last few breaths left in her useless, lifeless form." The vermillion eyed lord's gaze remained fixed on the defiant underling. "How does your memory serve you now?"

"My life in trade for hers. My memory serves me well," Miroku responded through a clenched jaw. "Sango was spared in exchange for my abilities. I am at your service."

"Should you forget your place again dark priest of Meido..." The overlord of jigoku trailed off.

"Forgive this lowly priest for his impertinence, Naraku-sama."

"Now that we've come to an understanding," Naraku coolly brushed away a few unruly ebony strands from his eyes, "let us return to watching the human girl and that foolish hound of mine."

* * *

_'Go to him,'_ murmured a nearly inaudible voice from off in the distance.

Kagome shut her eyes tightly and shook her head in defiance. "I will not," the disheveled girl inhaled sharply in between sobs, "go to that monster!" The young woman pressed her right palm firmly against the still bleeding lacerations across her left breast. _'I'm hearing things. I'm dying,'_ she solemnly mused.

_'You must go to him,'_ instructed the voice, now becoming clearer as it drew near.

The temperature in the bedroom fluctuated as the presence kneeled before the injured girl. A comforting yet familiar sensation of both chill and warmth in the atmosphere enveloped Kagome's slight frame.

"Look at me, my child. I am no voice in your head," commanded the entity in a stern yet feminine tone.

"Ta-ka-ra!" The fallen demon lord cried out in anguish at the spectral sight of his beloved's kneeling form. He attempted to crawl to her, but was immediately halted by a mere wave of the woman's wraithlike hand.

"Be still," she commanded gently.

Takara turned her attention to the lambent beams of light radiating from the object dangling in the middle of her daughter's chest. "Cup it and hold it against your heart my dear."

Kagome grasped the glowing moonstone and did as advised by the apparition of her mother. Memories flooded her mind's eye upon contact with her skin and blood. A series of recollections from past centuries unraveled in her subconscious. Events that were never hers to recall told a grim tale of a bitter feud between brothers, the heart wrenching sacrifice of a father, a love that went unspoken and the harrowing existence that befell the daiyokai.

Kagome's cyan irises traveled to the demon drenched in his own blood and back to her mother. "Mama, you dated that psycho and Toga?" The young woman paused as she gathered her thoughts. "So, he is Toga's brother and they are both demons. This means Inuyasha is also a..." The young woman gasped in astonishment. "This pendant you gave me was a gift to you from him all those years ago. Is that why... is it why it won't come off?"

"My dearest daughter," Takara smiled at Kagome thoughtfully. "You've finally seen all and understand your connection to Toga, Inuyasha and why Sesshomaru hunts you. This pendant binds you to my past and to him in many ways. The most important being that he cannot harm you without harming himself, however you cannot recover from wounds he's inflicted without healing him."

"Why?!" Sesshomaru demanded of his former mate. "I have traveled through hellfire for you!"

Takara's head quickly snapped to the to the left, facing the yokai. Lengthy ebony strands framed her translucent, delicate features. Sapphire orbs bore through pained fulvous discs. The phantasmic being effortlessly glided in the demon lord's direction. "Yes you have and at what cost? I will not allow you to devour my daughter's heart and condemn her soul to fulfill a bargain. Consider this a second chance, use it wisely."

Takara's outline began to slowly fade as she gracefully approached her daughter. "Heal one another."

"But mama..."

"Go now," Takara urged softly.

_'Forgive me my daughter, binding him to you was the only way to stop him from taking your life.'_

* * *

**A/N**: Please forgive my 9 month absence. I did not anticipate having as many medical complications and another two surgeries. The recovering process had me out of commission. May this humble chapter be to your liking and find you well. :)


End file.
